The Protege of Sin
by Hawkeye11
Summary: An idea that has been on my wine for a while, but was never able to put into detail. This will be one of my greatest stories that I will ever come to think about forever. I also always wondered why no one ever thought about using this concernin the characters from the seven deadly sins over powered, but you know what I want to do something different something never done before, and
1. The Protege of Sin

This has been stuck in my head for the last few days, so I have decided to make it a reality. To those who have not thought of this, let me know what you think, a Seven Deadly Sins and Highschool DXD crossover. Where an oc character who was born in the DXD universe but has all the powers and abilities of the Seven Deadly Sins, along with their badass sacred treasures.

I also have the Harem list, which I will add to if anyone else has any suggestions on who else should be in it.

1\. Akeno (main girl)

2\. Kalawarner

3\. Rias

4\. Kuroka, my favorite

5\. Yasaka ( Every harem has to have a Milf or two)

6\. Aki Nijouu from Maken Ki ( absolutely love her, she can never be left behind)

7\. Yoruichi Shihoin( will be a Nekomata, yay!)

8\. Tsunade Senju( have to have her).

Any other women that you would like in the harem, send me some names and the reason why I should put them in.


	2. Ch1 The Begining of a Legend

It was a normal day at Kuoh Academy. Students talking to one another while in free period. Getting ready for their next class or activity. The perverts peeping in on the girls while they were changing into their kendo outfits- wait what?

Right behind the Kendo clubs changing room, we find the schools famous Perverted Trio peeking in on the kendo all females kendo club. The first pervert is the Three Size Scouter, Motahama. His glasses let him instantly know all three sizes a woman has. The second pervert of the group is Lolita Matsuda. He is more interested in lolis than busty girls, but still likes them, though is also called Perverted Monkey due to the fact that with his shaved head and round ears, he looks like a monkey. The third Pervert of the trio is the self appointed Harem King, Issei Hyoudou. Proclaims that one day he will get his very own harem and seems to favor busty girls.

The trio seemed to have found a hole in the side of the changing rooms outer wall that showed the girls undressing themselves, completely unaware they were being peeped on. While all of this was going on, someone managed to see what the Trio was up to. It was the New Transfer student, Hattori Hanzo who was watching the Trio from a tree branch that he was laying down on in order to catch a few z's before class started, directly above the Trio's position.

Hanzo wears the Kuoh Academy uniform with the standard jackets sleeves rolled up past his wrists. He had raven black hair that went down to his mid back and was tied into a ponytail. His eyes were heterochromic, his right eye seemed to be Blood red in color while his left eye was a forest green, combined with his stare that gave off a feeling of elegance and power. His body was lean-built. He seemed to stand at 5'9, incredibly tall for someone of the age of 16 and a half years old. And though it was hidden, on his right arm he wore bandages that started from his wrist and was believed to go all the way up to his shoulder. But what made him stand out even more was a tattoo of a scarlet boar on the left side of his neck. Naturally being a new student , people were curious about him and began to try and figure him out. Some began to think he was dangerous due to his mismatches eyes and soulful gaze along with the boar tattoo on his neck, but some believed that he was just a loner and began to see him as a sort of warrior, given the way he carried himself. And so began the title he was given, The Dark King, in contrast to Kiba Yuuto, the Light Prince of Kuoh.

But what people didn't know was that Hanzo was not from their world, but from a different one. It all began in the land of Britannia, a land where magic was used and where powerful beings and creatures roamed the earth. The most powerful and deadly beings of this world were known as the Seven Deadly Sins, made up a ragtag group of special people who were different and gifted in their own way.

Hanzo was the son of two members of the Sins, both Merlin; the Boar Sin of Gluttony and Escanor; The Lion Sin of Pride. When he was born, it was theorized that he would inherit either one or both of his parents powers, but instead had developed his own magical power known as MIMIC, an extremely rare magical power which allowed an individual to copy another individuals magical power as long as he sees it and understands how it works. It also allows the individual to copy the individuals race like that of a giant.( Think the Sharingan without the design and eye changing). Naturally his parents were both overwhelmed and overjoyed that their son had such a rare ability, but they were also concerned due to how powerful he would become if he grew up wrong, and so began to teach him at a young age to be responsible as well as be carefull with his power. But due to his parents being apart of the Sins, he grew up around the other members and copied their powers, forms and abilities while also mforging him replicas of their own weapons so as to better wield his separate abilities. But it was not in vain as each of the sins tutored him in their powers. But one day when his mother was working on an experiment, it was knocked out her hand and fell on a 11 year old Hanzo, who was helping her at the time and transported him to the DXD universe.

The first of the Sins to teach Hanzo was their leader. Captain Meliodas; The Dragon Sin of Wrath. The Dragon symbol is carved at the top of his left arm. Despite his adolescent appearance, standing only five feet tall with his wanted poster inaccurately depicting him as a rugged but handsome man with a goatee( conveniently looking like his middle brother, Estarossa), Meliodas is actually over three thousand years old and incredibly powerful. Later revealed to be a member of the demon clan, Meliodas was originally the leader of the Ten Commandments and a potential heir to his fathers title as Demon King. But when he fell in love with the goddess Elizabeth he left the Ten Commandments, which caused the Holy War to erupt, resulting to both being disowned and cursed with immortality so he would be forced to watch Elizabeth being endlessly reincarnated and lose her again. He hides his rage as the Dragon sin under the guise that he is a trickster of sorts, and has been known to be perverted at times and grope girls. As the leader of the Seven Deadly Sins, once revered by his kin as the most powerful Demon, Meliodas is immensely powerful and has demonstrated his superhuman strength by crushing stee with only his bare hands. Immensely agile and has been known to dodge even the swiftest of attacks. Has a broken sword called the Dragon Handle and his sacred treasure Lostvayne. When activated, it allows Meliodas to create 4 clones of himself that don't have all of his strength or speed, but can still use Full Counter at full power.

The second of the Sins was Diane is the Serpent Sin of Envy and while appearing to be 15 years old standing at 30 feet tall, Diane is a 750 year old member of the Giants clan from the land of Megadozer. As one of the Seven Deadly Sins, she bears the Sin of Envy with the symbol of the Serpent tattooed on her left thigh. Being a Giant, Diane is shown to be incredibly strong and her attacks have been known to change the landscape on an enormous scale. In terms of raw strength, she is easily able to best her fellow Sin, Ban who has been known to go toe to toe with the Captain out of their seven hundreds of matches. Her special ability is Creation, which allows her to manipulate the Earth. Her sacred treasure is Gideon, a giants warhammer that weighs over 100 tons. With Gideon, Diane's earth manipulation prowess is increased to the point where a single swing can lift an entire mountain into the air.

Ban is the Fox Sin of Greed with the tattoo of a fox on the left side of his ribs in the middle and the third member of the Sins to join. He stands at nearly seven feet tall, is extremely lean yet muscular, wears red leather clothing and his hair is white. He and Meliodas are best friends and rivals to the point of being blood related. Although still a good natured person, he is depicted as the most immoral of the Sins: he has no qualms hurting or killing enemies. He was infamous throughout the kingdom as a bandit who's skill at theft was legendary. Ban is an achoholic and an amazing cook. At the age of 23, Ban tried to drink from the Fountain of Youth to become immortal in an effort to live long enough for "something good to happen to him", but changed his mind when Elaine, the fairy guardian of the fountain, told him the Fairy Kings forest would die if he took the water. Over the course of a week, he bonded and fell in love with Elaine before they were attacked by a red demon and both were mortally wounded. With Ban completely incapacitated, only Elaine was able to drink the Fountains magical waters, but in an act of sacrifice, she chose to kiss Ban and transfer the waters magical properties to him, granting him immortality at the cost of her own life and the destruction of the forest. He ultimately slays the demon with the aid of his new abilities but was ultimately accused of stealing the fountains water and destroying the Fairy Kings Forest but was later found innocent. Bans immortality allows him to heal from any wound, no matter how massive or fatal. Bans immortality/ regeneration also seemed to have rendered him immune to poisons and fatigue; all of these terrifying traits earned him the nickname 'Ban The Undead'. His other ability was Snatch which allows him to rob others of their possessions and even physical abilities. His sacred treasure, Courechouse, a four sectioned staff.

King is the Sin of Sloth with the symbol of the grizzly bear. And is the fourth member of the Seven Deadly. His appearance is that of a small young boy wearing a hooded sweatshirt, Despite him being nearly 1300 years old. Kings real name is Fairy King Harlequinand as the name suggests, He was the king of the fairies before he left his home( Fairy Kings Forest) in search of his missing friend. And is also the brother of Elaine. As with all fairies, King has the ability to levitate and float through the air. This appears to stem from a form of telekinesis as he is able to levitate certain objects and manipulate their trajectory without the need to make direct contact. King also possesses a sacred treasure called Spirit Spear Chastiefol, a spear crafted from a sacred tree only found in the Fairy Realm, It is stronger than steel and possesses the many mysteries qualities of the tree itself, which King's naturall magical power called 'Disaster' draws out. At will, King can instantly change Chastiefol into one of Seven different forms, but despite all of this, King is regarded as the physically weakest of the rest of the Sins.

The fifth member to join the Sins was Gowther, the Goat Sin of Lust. The tattoo of a red goat is on Gowthers upper right chest, right near his clavicle. Gowthers appearance is that of a slim, normal sized, pink haired and bespectacled young man with a slightly effeminate appearance. He has a love for books and could often be seen reading them in his spare time. Many assumed that Gowther is a very powerful human, but what most people don't know is that he used to be a doll that was created by a powerful sorcerer. Befitting his origins as an inanimate object, Gowther has a very inhuman, almost robotic personality. Gowthers special magical power is called 'Invasion', which allows him to read and acquire the thoughts, memories, and feelings of others in his vicinity. It also allows him to create illusions and memories to the victim powerful enough to beguile, manipulate, and immobileze them. His sacred treasure is called Herrit, which takes the form of twin bows made of light. These bows enhance the strength and range of his attacks.

The sixth person that joined the Sins was Hanzos mother: Merlin, the Boar Sin of Gluttony with the red tattoo of a Boar on the left side of her neck. Merlin is a 3000 year old witch( but don't say that in front of Hanzo or he'll kick your ass). She usually appears as a tall, slender, attractive dark haired woman in rather skimpy clothing, her true appearance is that of a child. She is also rather cunning, and lives up to her sin as she has a obsession with eccentric and rare things. Her magical power is Infinity; allows the caster to sustain any spell indefinitely once actived, regardless of how much magical power would regularly be required to do so. Her sacred treasure is a crystal ball called Aldan which allows Merlin uses to peer through for reconnaissance , provides data on enemies, and even allows the user to transfer their consciousness into the crystal if they are indisposed.

The final member of the Sins is Hanzos father, arguably second to the Captain is Lion Sin Escanor, The lion Sin of Pride. He is a rather scrawny, timid, and overly polite man who wears clothes too big for himself, and was smitten with his Fellow Sin, Merlin who he asks out later on in their lives. However, he also undergoes a dramatic transformation right after dawn, becoming far more muscular, calm, boastful and arrogant. Escanor's physical transformation from a weak to extremely muscular man is byproduct of his magical ability called Sunshine; which allows him to emit sunlight from himself that is capable of scorching and melting everything nearby In close proximity. Escanors sacred treasure is Rhitta, a massive, ornate axe with a blade in the shape of a crescent moon, created by "the maiden adored by the sun".

But back to the matter at hand.

"Man Motohama, this spot you found is a paradise. I never would've thought to look over here". Said Matsuda in a happy voice as both he and Motohama were looking through the peephole and watching the girls undress themselves and putting on their kendo outfits.

"I know. I'm a genius, but don't hog the hole. I just can't get enough of these honey's"! Exclaimed Motohama as he began to measure all the sizes of the girls he was peeking at.

"Come on guys! Let me have a look at those beautiful mountains of flesh". Issei silently Exclaimed as he tried to move Matsuda out of the way in order to have a peek inside of the changing room.

Deciding that he had seen and heard enough and rather annoyed that his sleep was interrupted by one of the few things that he hates more than anything, Perverts. He silently dropped behind the three pervs and began to crack his knuckles and walk towards them while dark miasma began to cover his body while giving of the feeling of rage and death, while also having his eyes glowing like that of a predator getting ready to strike. He then spoke up in a monotone voice( think Ichigo's voice when he began to fight Aizen in the desert outside of Karakura Town) which caused the perverts to freeze up and slowly began to shake with a feeling of dread in their hearts as they slowly turned to the voice that spoke and thought they saw the grim reaper for a second.

"You know, normally I wouldn't bother asking what you were doing, but from what I just heard, and add the fact that you disturbed my sleep, I have no guilt about what's about to happen".

After he finished speaking, Hanzo began to deliver pain unlike anything that The Trio have experienced before. The beat down that he was delivering drew up dust from the ground, giving the what looked a comical fighting cloud that you would see in cartoons. The screaming that the trio gave alerted the girls in the changing rooms as to what was going on and assumed it was just the trio being openly perverted again and spying on them, which fueled them with womanly fury. When they were all fully dressed, the girls began to grab their wooden kendo swords and ran out of the building to where they heard the screaming. When they hot outside, they were surprised by what they saw in front of them. The Perverted Trio was beaten black and blue with black eyes, scuffed clothing and a note was hung on Issei's neck that read,' A gift from a friend'. Needless to say that the girls were surprised was an understatement, but they were happy and grateful to whoever beat up the perverts for them, but that didn't mean that they weren't going to take their own pound of flesh from the perverts.

As Hanzo was walking away from the sounds of renewed screaming, he began to have the feeling that he was being watched by something that had a strange aura. He suddenly stopped and looked up to one of the old school buildings and saw a sight that make a lesser man dissolve into a pile of goo. A girl who looked to be around his age with ocean blue green eyes and hair that was blood red in color with a single strand of hair sticking out on top of her head, firm D Cup breasts and wide hips that went with her small waist looking down from one of the many windows at him with a somewhat curious gaze in her eyes. After a minute of staring at each other, Hanzo decided to break his gaze by nodding his head to her and restarted his trek back to the school.

Unknown to him, the girl who went by the name of Rias Gremory, secretly a devil and the sister of the great devil king Sirzech Lucifer, began to watch Hanzo leave and was curious about the transfer student. While she was watching Hanzo walk to the school, her Queen and longtime best friend Akeno, a stunning young woman who looked like a sacred shrine priestess with a body that would make many women older than her become jealous. She had raven black hair that went down her back, past her well shaped bubble butt, to the back of her knees. Nicely shaped hips that were perfect for childbearing, with her breasts being even bigger than Rias; firm E cups that had a certain bounce to them, while her eyes were a light shade of purple.

"Akeno, can you tell me what you know about that boy"? Asked Rias with a suspicious tone in her voice as she kept an eye on Hanzo.

"Well Buchou, he's a 2nd year transfer student, has some off the best grades in the school, doesn't seem to talk much, and although he hasn't been here that long, he has already gained the moniker "Dark King". But other than that, his magical energy seems to be above average for an ordinary person. But why the sudden interest, do you by any chance have feelings for him"? Asked Akeno with a giggle.

"No, just curious. I thought he might have a sacred gear. But it seems that I was wrong." Said Rias, who was a little disappointed.

Later on after school, Hanzo began to pack up his school supplies and was getting ready to leave for the day when the a female student walked into the classroom and began to make her way up to him and spoke, "Hello Mr Hanzo, I was asked by the school nurse if you could come and see her before you leave".

Hanzo became curious as to what the school nurse could possibly want with him, seeing as he has never needed to go to the nurses office for anything, or even met the nurse. So he decided that there was no harm in finding out what the nurse needed from him. So with that on hand, he turned his gaze to the female student and nodded to her, silently relaying that he will go to the nurses office. After a few minutes, he began to make his way down the hallway to the nurses office. When he arrived at the infirmary door, he decided to be polite and knocked on the door just Incase the nurse was with a patient. After a few seconds, he heard a female voice that had a sultry tone in it that said, "Come in".

As soon as Hanzo opened the door, he was met by a site that would make any straight or gay man wolf whistle: a woman who was picking up some files from the floor with her bubble butt sticking out towards Hanzo while wearing a very short miniskirt. When she picked up the last file, the nurse stood back up and turned around, and what Hanzo saw was a true Goddess among men. She was a young woman who looked to be in her early To mid Twenties, had beautiful purplish blue hair that reached down to her backside, an angelic face that just screamed beauty. She has a slender, curvy figure and wore a large white lab coat which was open, under it she wore a pink strapless top which was openly laced down the middle revealing a lot of her cleavage which was an impressive size- K cup.

"Hello Mr Hattori, it's nice to meet you. I am the school nurse, Dr Nijou. But my friends call me Aki." Said the beautiful woman now named Aki Nijou, who's voice had a sultry tone to it.

"Good evening doctor. Could you please tell me why you wanted to see me before I left for today"? Asked Hanzo.

Dr Nijou just closed her eyes and slightly giggled at the young man in front of her and said, " Well the reason that I called you here today is that I was going over the students medical files in order to see if anyone was allergic to any of the medicine we have and when I saw your file, I saw that you never once had a check up. So I thought that before you left for today for home, we could perform a quick check up. But I'm also having my new assistant helping me today and I figured that I could kill too birds with one stone, that is if it's alright with you"?

Hanzo closed his eyes and nodded his head slightly, seeing her point. But was also a little bit worried due to the fact that like earlier when he was looking at the girl in the window with the strange aura around her, the nurse had a somewhat different aura, but also similar as well. And decided that when the examination was over he would confront the nurse about what she and that other girl he saw earlier were. So, with that in mind, he opens his eyes and looked at the nurse and politely said, " That seems to be alright, but I might have some questions after we're done with my check up, if it's alright with you that is"?

Dr Nijou looked confused by his request, but was nevertheless happy to help. So with a nod of her head she then answers Hanzo by saying, " That is completely fine with me".

Then, all of a sudden, the door to the infirmary bursts open and in walks a blonde bombshell who looked to be about 25 years old but was actually 17, whose platinum blonde hair was tied up in a ponytail that reached down to her lower hip with twin length strands streaming down both sides her face, a blue diamond shaped mark that was imprinted on her forehead with striking brown eyes, while standing at five foot four. She was also wearing the Kuoh academy girls uniform with a slight expansion in her chest area which contained a breast size that Hanzo couldn't believe a girl near his age had- High J cup breasts, while also wearing a doctors coat similar to Dr Nijous.

"Hey Sensei , is that other student here yet"? Asks The blonde haired woman.

" Yes, Tsunade he's here. In fact, he's right in front of you". Answered Aki with a slight smile on her face as she gestured to Tsunade to look to turn her head to the front of herself. When Tsunade turned her head, she expected to see a somewhat normal looking guy, not a black haired Adonis. When she began to check Hanzo out, she was unaware of the blush that was slowly building up on her face. Hanzo seeing this thought that it was a bit cute, but knew that their was a pressing matter at hand.

"So, can we get this show on the road"? Asked Hanzo.

Dr Nijou just nodded her head as she and Tsunade began to do one test after another to make sure nothing was wrong with him. After 10 minutes, the tests were done except for one that Aki Nijou and Tsunade were going to be surprised at the results from, and quite possibly, a little wet.

"All right, the last part of the physical is we have to check your prostate". Said Dr Nijou with a small smile on her face, while Tsunade was full on blushing.

Hanzo hearing this was embaresed at the idea of showing two beautiful women his package, but understood that it was part of the examination, and so, with a little hesitation, Hanzo closed his eyes and undid his belt and dropped his pants and underwear and exposed what both Aki and Tsunade thought was a snake. Hanzo was a little bit on the gifted side, with his member being 18 inches long while it's soft while being 24 inches when hard, and being 4 inches wide. While he was embarrassed, Hanzo didn't hear anything and thought that it was strange that when he didn't hear the Doctor or her apprentice say anything, so he opened his eyes and peeled at their faces and saw that the two were frozen in shock. Not knowing what to do, Hanzo quickly zipped up his pants and bolted from the infirmary.

After a while, Hanzo began to make his way back home to his apartment when he saw a peculiar sight: Issei Hyoudou getting a date from a raven haired girl with deep purple eyes while wearing a different academy uniform. When he saw this, Hunza couldn't believe his eyes. A pervert like Isa getting a girlfriend? Unbelievable! But then he realized even perverts have to get a girl sometime. So with a smile on his face and his eyes closed, Hans OSHA kissed had an amusement and slowly began to make his way back home when he found himself standing in front of a brand new candy store. The candy store wasn't caught his attention, but rather who he saw inside of it. It was Koneko Toujou, Kuoh Academy's labeled mascot.

Koneko was a little on the small side standing at only 4 foot nine, had white hair with the Kuoh Academy uniform on for girls. She look to be trying to get a bag of sweets at the very top of the shelf in the corner of the shop but couldn't seem to reach it, so Hanzo being the nice guy that he was desire to help. Considering the fact that he needed to get some sweets himself, he made his way into the shop and got two bags of the sweets that Koneko was trying to get from the shelf.

After he grabbed the two bags, Hanzo look down at Koneko who recognized the Dark King from her school and wondered what he was doing here inside of the new Candy shop. After about a millisecond half past, Hanzo put out one of his hands and gave Koneko one of the bags of sweet that he had grabbed while saying, "Here you go Miss Tojou".

Koneko looked up at her upper classmate with a stoic look on her face as she looked at the bag of sweets he was offering her. The sweets she was looking at were ones that she had been waiting four weeks for due to how difficult it was to find them. So with a small nod of her head, Koneko took the bag of offered sweets and said, " Thank you, Senpai".

"No problem", was Hanzos reply as he put his hand on Konekos head and slowly patted her. Koneko closed her eyes as she felt like she was in heaven due to how good the head patting she was receiving felt, even having a small smile on her face. But underneath the happiness she felt from the head pats she was receiving, she also felt an immense force that was dwelling deep within Hanzo. It felt like life and death rolled into one. She automatically knew that she was going to have to tell Rias about Hanzo, but for now, she was going to enjoy her patting time.

When Hanzo stopped patting her head, Koneko left out a disappointed moan already missing having her patted. As the two made their way up to the counter, Hanzo decided to pay for everything. Koneko tried to help pay but Hanzo already made up his mind. The two then began to head out of the store and started to head out in their separate ways. But Hanzo sensed that he was being followed.

As soon as Hanzo was near his house, which was a two- story one with three bedrooms, two bathrooms, a kitchen with enough space for 20 people, and a regular sized living room with a HDTV setup, a four seater couch with a recliner chair, but decided that enough was enough and decided to confront his stalker.

"Come on out, I know you've been following me for a while now"! Said Hanzo as he began to unlock his front door before he turned around at the sound of high heels clacking against the ground. And when he turned around, he saw his stalker up close and couldn't help but think that they weren't bad looking. The woman was a bit on the tall side, With long blue hair flowing down her back towards her rear. She was wearing a tight short crimson skirt and a matching jacket that was open near her belly button, though it seemed to strain against her rather large G cup breasts that seemed to hypnotize him along with her bubble butt that was swaying seductively with each step the woman took.

"Impressive, I didn't think that you would be able to find me so easily, how long have you known"? Asked the mysterious woman, who was ogling the boy-no man in front of her.

" I could sense that someone was following me from the sweets shop, at first I thought it was a couple of thugs, but it turns out to be a beautiful woman instead. But compliments aside, why exactly are you following me "? Explained Hanzo with a curious and calculating look on his face as he studied the woman from the entrance of his house, sensing a holy type of energy coming from her that also felt tainted.

Kalawarner was impressed by his explanation, not expecting him to be able to sense her since she was the best when it came to hiding from others inside of her group, but became a bit flushed in the face when he called her beautiful. She decided to answer his question while crossing her arms underneath her chest which seemed to make her breasts look even bigger than they were and was impressed when his eyes didn't wander due to how many men just stared at her ass or chest and finally said, "I felt a type of power coming from you when I was passing by the candy shop. Pure coincidence, I assure you. But based on how you're standing, you don't know what I am? I am more than happy to answer any questions you may have if you wish to know".

Hanzo was berating himself due to how he let himself be sensed. But while looking at at the beauty in front of him, Hanzo realized that this could work to his advantage on what was going on and what her and the other people that he had encountered throughout his time in this world actually were. So with a sigh, Hanzo opened his door wider and said while looking at the still unnamed woman, " That would be much appreciated, we can talk in my house so that way no one will will think something is going on. Also it would be bad manners if I don't offer a place to chat to my lovely guest, whose name would be "?

Kalawarner was grateful that the man in front of her was actually taking her up on her deal because she really didn't want to have to fight for no reason, unlike her comrade Donasheek who fell due to his lust for battle, while she on the other hand fell due to good old lust. So with a smile on her face, she introduced herself, " My name is Kalawarner, stud".

Hanzo raised an eyebrow amusingly as he returned the favor and gave Kalawarner a small bow and replied "Hello beautiful Kalawarner, my name is Hanzo, Hattori Hanzo".

After the pleasentries were done with, Hanzo invited Kalawarner inside to begin her tale, which she accepted by silently walking towards the door with a slight sway in her hips. When she reached Hanzo and the door, she gratefully nodded her head and proceeded to sit down on the couch and crossed her right leg over her left and waited patiently for Hanzo to join her which he did after closing the front door and seating himself across from his lovely guest who the proceeded to tell him everything she knew about the supernatural world: Devils, the Evil Piece system, Angels, Fallen Angels and the other pantheons like the Greek, Asgardian and the Shinto/Yokai faction. And while Kalawarner was explaining all of this, She was slowly casting a spell there her eyes that were would lower Hanzos inhibitions, meaning lust and combined with his teenage hormones would make for a wild night for the bluenette.

As Hanzo was contemplating all that he had just learned, he couldn't help but feel that something else was up,almost as if he was slowly giving into his lust. And then Hanzo began to realize that his guest was responsible for his slowly degrading of his inhibitions, but for what reason he did not know. And before the Fallens spell could go any further, Hanzo quitely cast his own spell that he learned from his mother, Absolute Cancel that disabled the spell before it could take effect, not knowing that it already had.

When she was done talking, she slowly began to make her way over towards Hanzo, her hips moving in a hypnotic way as well as her breasts that seemed to bounce with each step that she took. She then began to straddle Hanzo, feeling his Impressive soldier slowly rising as she ground her hips against his as she spoke," I have told you all that I know, so, do I get to have a little reward"?

She then began to lean down in order to kiss Hanzo,when he did something that surprised her, he put his right index finger to her lips and stopped her while saying, "I am grateful that you told me all that you were able to, but I don't think that this would be appropriate, what with you trying to lower my inhibitions in order to have sex".

Kalawarner couldn't believe that the man in front of her was able to to disable her spell, she was also sad because he would have been the first man that she had been with in over 700 years. But she believed that a few more nudges would be enough to push Hanzo over the edge.

"So does that mean you find me unattractive"? Asked Kalawarner with a sad expression on her face as she began to stop grinding her hips against Hanzo's slowly rising mast, while Hanzo realized that he was to late in disabling the spell, and knew that he was going to give in in a few second.

So with a grinding of his teeth, Hanzo looked at Kalawarner and saw that she was desperate for him to fall for her, which surprised Hanzo. So, with great anxiety in his heart at the thought of what he was about to do, Hanzo surprised Kalawarner with his next action: He relaxed his facial features, opened his eyes and gave Kalawarner a somewhat loving smile that for some reason made her feel great happiness and asked her with sincerity in his voice, " are you sure that this is what you want, because if we do this, there is no going back"?

Kalawarner just cried tears of joy and then just proceeded to just nod.

 **Lemon Warning**

Hanzo then leaned down and began to softly kiss Kalawarner on the lips. The kiss was tepid at first, the two of them just taking it slow. They continued at this pace for a few more seconds before they grew bolder, with Hanzo softly grabbing Kalawarner by the back of her head and around her waist as puller her closer so that their bodies were flushed against each other, as they both opened their mouths. Heated breaths were exchanged as their tongues began to dance around each other. Hanzo then picked Kalawarner up by her bountiful ass, allowing him to feel how soft and firm it was, which caused her to wrap her legs around his waist so as to keep herself upright. Hanzo then began to float which surprised Kalawarner who pulled away from the kiss when she noticed the feeling of weightlessness like when she was flying since she didn't know that he could do that, and looked at her new lover with shock.

"I'll explain in the morning when we're done if you want". Said Hanzo as he began to dry hump against his lovers core, which in turn caused her to begin panting due to how good it felt.

Hanzo then floated upstairs to the master bedroom and telekineticly opened the door and closed it behind themselves as the two began to take off their clothing, since they were in the way. When they were finished, they both stood in their consecutive underwear's; Kalawarner was wearing a red lingerie bra and thong which was barely see through, allowing Hanzo to see even more of Kalas bountiful bosom, while he stood in nothing else but his Grey briefs, which was pitching a massive tent that seemed to draw Kalawarners attention, as well as the strange animal tattoos that Hanzo had scattered over his body,( **the Seven Deadly Sins marks are in the same places that they have theirs).** She then got down on her knees and pulled down Hanzos underwear and saw the massive snake he kept hidden away. Kalawarner could say that she thought she had seen them all but the man in front of her had the biggest dick she had ever seen, which seem to only be semi hard. That itself made her start to become even more wet at the thought of how large it would be when fully erect.

But right now, Kalawarner was hungry for some meat, and there was a big sausage for her to eat right in front of her face, so with not even a second thought, she lightly grasped the massive cock and saw how her hand couldn't even wrap around it, and began to take slow savory licks starting from the base all the way up to the tip. She then began to swirl her tongue around the head of Hanzo's dick and the slowly began to take it into her mouth, which caused Hanzo to lightly groan due to the pleasure he was starting to feel from Kalawarners warm mouth. As she began to take his dick into her mouth, Kalawarner only managed to get around 5 inches in her mouth but not any further. She continued to bob her head back and forth on his cock, Hanzo began to get a little impatient so he grabbed the back of Kalawarners head and began to shove more of his cock into her mouth and down her throat, which caused her to sputter and choke as her throat and mouth were filled to the limit with her throat beginning to bulge out due to the girth of Hanzo's dick.

As soon as Kalawarners nose was hitting Hanzo's pelvis, Hanzo began to frantically thrust back and forth much to his extreme pleasure due to how warm and soft Kalawarners throat was, and the. Kalawarner on the other hand was feeling like she was back in heaven due to the great level of pain and pleasure she was experiencing at the feeling of having the entirety of Hanzo's cock all the way in the back of her windpipe. She could only breath through her nose as no air was able to escape her throat, the only sounds that could escape from her mouth was gargled noises, slight slurping sounds as though she were sucking an ice cream cone loudly.

After about 20 minutes of Kalawarner deep throating her lovers dick, her eyes had been glazed over as she endured having her entire esophagus being fucked like it was her pussy. She then felt like her throat was expanding even more now than before, only to realize that Hanzo was close to cumming which excited her as she was curious at to how his semen tasted. After about 5 more minutes passed, Hanzo began to speed up while groaning out, "Kala, I'm cumming"!!!

After that was said, Kalawarners eyes went wide as Hanzo began to cum copious amounts of cum that began to go down her throat and into her stomach which began to feel so full that she thought she was going to drown in his cum, but began to feel something strange happening to her body, as though all of the aches and pains that she had received from the vicious throat fucking that she had just endured was fading away,( like when Ban healed King with a few drops of his blood, same thing except with his semen).

After he finished cumming, Hanzo slowly began to pull his semi hard cock out of Kalawarners throat, making sure not to choke her more than he already had. When the tip of his dick finally popped out of her mouth, Kalawarner began to take in big breaths of fresh air after going through what it felt like being choked. After she finished taking in fresh air and getting her mind back into place, Kalawarner tried to stand back up only to feel like she had gained a few pounds, along with her stomach feeling like she had eaten to much. As she put her hand to feel her flat stomach, she was met by a startling surprise, Hanzo came so much inside of her that her stomach had blown up a bit like a balloon, making her look like she was 6 months pregnant.

As she was wondering how he had so much cum to begin with, she was surprised when she felt herself being lifted up from the floor by a pair of strong arms that circled around her waist and and felt something hard beginning to poke at her honeypot. She lifted her gaze and saw Hanzo giving her a sheepish smirk and heard him say, "One of the things I should have warned you about is that I'm a little bit of a stamina freak, do you still want to continue"?

Kalawarner after hearing this knew that she had made the right choice in her new mate. And although she was still sore from the throat fucking that she received, she was even more excited to know that the man in front of her could probably keep her own libido in check and knew that he would make her happy. So with a new sultry smile on her face, Kalawarner snapped her fingers and vanished her underwear and bra while one of her hands gently rubbed her engorged stomach like it was an actual baby growing inside of her m, which gave her a fleeting sense of joy at the thought of being pregnant, and then spoke up and said, "Hope you can keep up stud".

After those words were spoke, Kalawarner pushed Hanzo down onto the bed while his soldier was still standing at attention, Kalawarner then placed her honeypot over the massive tower of man meat and began to lower herself down and began to take in inch by blissful inch of Hanzo's cock while her eyes were closed in ecstasy at the sheer size of him filling her passages. As soon as Kalawarner couldn't take anymore of Hanzo's dick, with her eyes still closed, she asked with a slight shudder in her voice , "is it the all way in yet"?

"Umm", was Hanzo's reply as Kalawarner looked down and saw that she had only managed to get 9 inches of his dick inside of herself. She believed that she could fit all of his dick inside of her snatch but saw that she was wrong, which made her disappointed until Hanzo reached up and grabbed Kalawarners hips and said, "Let me help".

"Wait"!!! Said Kalawarner, having a vague idea of what he was about to do but she was to late, like before Hanzo roughly pulled Kalawarner down even more than she thought possible and speared more of his gigantic Vick inside of her snatch while she gave and audible gasps at how rough he was trying to fit inside of her until he reached her womb, where when he touched the entrance with the tip of his cock Kalawarner gave out a loud moan, signifying that she just came, but Hanzo wasn't finished just yet. With one final push, Hanzo penetrated Kalawarners womb all the way to the back which left more than half of his cock outside of Kalawarners pussy. While she let out one final scream as she came hard on Hanzo dick and fell forward onto his chest, with her engorged stomach being slightly pushed back up causing her slight discomfort as she tried to come down from her orgasmic high.

When she came down from her high, Kalawarner raised her head towards Hanzo's and began to kiss him slowly, almost romantically as he began to pull out slightly and then rammed himself back into the warm comfort of her womb, causing Kalawarner to release moans into their kiss as she could not contain herself.

After about 3 hours had passed, and Hanzo had not came once for those few hours while Kalawarner came 17 times, even though they kept on changing positions; missionary style, reverse cowgirl and on their sides. After a couple of more minutes, Hanzo's dick began to get a little bit bigger than it already was inside of Kalawarners snatch that signified that he was close to coming. So while he was still pumping like a piston inside of his little crow(pet name for Fallen Angel, hahaha!) he looked over Kalawarners shoulder as they were doing it reverse cowgirl style and said, "Kala, I'm close. Do you want it inside or outside"?

Kalawarner mind was clouded with pleasure due to how many times she orgasmed while her partner was just barely going on his second load, and weakly screamed out, " Give it to me inside, I want all inside me!!!!" **Side note, she will come to regret that decision.**

As his he was getting ready to blow his load, Hanzo began to speed up hos thrusting which caused Kala to begin to moan and groan until final, Hanzo finally blew his second load inside of Kalawarners womb, causing it to start blowing up like when he blew his load in her throat earlier, while simultaneously causing Kalawarner to have her biggest orgasm ever while screaming out, "Ahhhhhh".

 **End lemon scene**

While the two began to come down from their respective highs while laying down on the bed with Hanzo spooning her from the back while his dick was still inside of her womb, while he had his arms wrapped around her lovingly as though they were husband and wife, which made Hanzo smile at the mere thought of being married to the goddess in front of himself.

Kalawarner however began to realize the gravity of her situation as she gave consent for Hanzo to blow his load inside of her womb, on one of her bad days she might add, and looked down at her stomach that had already made her look like she was 6 months pregnant, while now she looked like she was pregnant with twins.

As soon as she got her breath back, she began to feel a silk blanket be draped over the two of them, which looked to be dragging itself until it was covering them both.

"It's better if you stay till morning, cause it looks like you won't be able to move for a while". Said Hanzo as he put his head slightly over Kalawarners shoulder.

Kalawarner after hearing this knew he was right. She was exhausted so much that she could barely keep her eyes open. She then yawned after she realized their extremely wild sexcapade had lasted till well into the midnight hours of the night. She then slightly turned her head so that she Kid give Hanzo a good night kiss that left Kalawarner feeling like she was loved once again. And as the both of them got comfortable, Kalawarner decided to finally ask a question that was burning in her head ever since she first saw Hanzo: what was he?

"Hanzo"? Said Kalawarner sleepingly.

"Yeah"? Was Hanzo's reply.

"You're not a human, are you"? She finally asked before she fell asleep, wanting to know what he was .

Hanzo, knowing it was best to just get it out of the way, finally revealed what he was after hiding who he was for such a long time. So he decided to take a page out of dad's book and finally said, "I am a human, but I'm also the one who stands at the pinnacle of all races. I'm the son of two of the Seven Deadly Sins, and the apprentice of the other five Sins. I am Hattori Hanzo, the Sin of Destruction".

After hearing this, Kalawarners eyes snapped back open in shock at what her companion just said. She knew that he wasn't ordinary, but she wasn't expecting this. She was going to start asking more questions when she felt light breathing on the back of her neck. She then turned her head to see that Hanzo was fast asleep, and she also saw that he still had his right hand on her stomach in an almost caressing way, as though she was carrying his child. When she saw all of this, Kalawarner just relaxed and gave a loving smile as she light pecked Hanzo on his cheek and then began to fall asleep, knowing that something big was goingto happen sometime soon.

 **Authors note**

 **Hello to all of my followers and those who have read my stories and are waiting for my new ones. I just want to say I'm grateful that you all have been paitient with me and know that I have not forgotten you.**

 **To foxyeevee1: I am a new writer, so of course it's not up yet, it's currently being made and I'm trying to get my creativity in motion. So please be paitient.**

 **To kival737101: Artemis is a great girl for the pairing and I may have an idea on how to incorporate Some ghost girls from the DP universe into the YJ universe. Keep in mind though, that only Danny is crossing over to the young justice world, not the girls. But don't worry; I got some idea for the ones that will be in the harem.**

 **To Rexfan13333: I hope that it lives up to what you hope it will be and more.**

 **To Zetazero246: I may put Koneko down as more of a little sister than a harem member, but Xenovia is a great addition, so I thank you for the inspiration.**

 **To Blaze1992: I always loved The Justice League cartoon series, but not a lot of the other Batman/ Superman series. But don't worry, I plan for Kaido to meet some of the other characters from those series and more.**

 **To Kamencolin: your explanation is in this chapter.**

 **And a special shout-out to choejhulk, Aragon Potter, Primordal vortex and Black Flame of Destruction who were the ones to give me the inspiration to write my own masterpieces.**

 **P.S. Really sad that Stan Lee is actually gone. The man was a true inspiration and will be dearly missed by all of his fans. So, a final shout out to the Stan Man, where ever he may be: EXCELSIOR!!!**


	3. Chapter3

It was around 6 o'clock in the morning when Kalawarner began to wake up. As always when she awoke, she would get up to use the restroom, but for some reason Kalawarner felt like something was holding her down. Not to mention that she felt so full to her stomach, she was afraid that she was going to burst, while simultaneously having the feeling that her snatch was full as well, along with the fact that she was fully nude.

So with a great deal of effort, Kalawarner began to open her eyes and found that she wasn't in her room at the rundown church that she and the rest of her group were stationed at, but rather, she found herself to be in a rather nice and clean bedroom, and she was laying down on one of the softest beds that she had ever been on. She also felt someone else's hand was on her stomach, which felt immensely bigger for some reason. Kalawarner then looked down to her stomach and saw to her horror and slight amazement, that her stomach looked so bloated that she assumed that she must be pregnant, with twins by the looks of it.

It was after seeing her engorged stomach, that Kalawarner began to remember just what exactly happened to her last night. She remembered following a handsome young man who seemed to be in high school from a candy store, after sensing a great deal of magical power emanating from within him. She remembered how he called her out as soon as he was unlocking the door to his house and admitted to sensing her since the candy store, something that still bothered her. She also remembered how she explained to him about the magical world; the factions, different religions and other things.

One of the things that stood out in her memory, was how she tried to seduce him and failed, but was also welcomed by him and how he made her feel loved and how he made love to her all throughout the night while reciprocating her feelings. Just the thought of Hanzo making love to her again, filled Kalawarner with a great sense of happiness. She also vaguely remembered how rough he was during sex, which she loved, and how he filled her with so much of his seed, which explained why her stomach was so big.

But the one thing that stood out in her mostly stood out was when Hanzo revealed just exactly who he was: The son of two of The Seven Deadly Sins, while also being trained underneath the other five as well.

Kalawarner than began to feel the hand that was on her stomach begin to gently caress it with a loving manner. After feeling this, Kalawarner turned her head slightly and found herself looking directly into the ruby and emerald shaded eyes that she had gazed into last night while the owner was making love to her. Kalawarner, seeing her new lover looking at her with a smile on his face while his eyes were filled with contempt and love, gave her a feeling of happiness that she had never known before.

Hanzo leaned his head towards Kalawarners cheek and softly kissed it, while she closed her eyes with joy at the loving gesture. Hanzo then spoke up, "Good morning, my lovely Angel."

Kalawarner returns the smile with one of her own and replies to the greeting with her own, "Good morning to you as well, my Mate."

Kalawarner then began to sit up, forgetting for a moment that Hanzo's dick was still inside of her snatch from last nights activities, and suddenly felt her womb be stirred by the massive meat stick and accidentally pushed more of his flaccid dick inside of herself, pushing his head against the very back of her womb, causing her to let out a brief moan of pleasure and surprise, while Hanzo let out a groan of pleasure.

"Right, I forgot that you didn't pu-pull out last night." Said Kalawarner as she was trying to come down from her brief jolt of pleasure, while her hands were on Hanzo's shoulders in order to steady herself.

"Having second thoughts?" Asked Hanzo, growling slightly from the feeling of his dick at the back of Kalawarners womb was becoming too much for him, and he was afraid that he was going to have his way with Kalawarner right here and now.

Kalawarner simply leaned down and lovingly began to kiss Hanzo on the lips, which he began to reciprocate after about five seconds. As their kiss began to get more heated after the two of them began to use tongue, Hanzo began to feel himself getting hard again, and thus Kalawarner was beginning to feel even more turned on than before. So with great reluctance and willpower, Kalawarner and Hanzo pulled away from one another, lest they have another round of crazy sex.

"Never. But I think we better stop right now since I still have to check in with my teammates and you need to get ready for school. Not to mention that I really need to use the restroom for obvious reasons." Answered Kala as she then indicated towards her engorging stomach that was still being rubbed lovingly by her new lovers hand.

"Yeah, I guess you're right." Says Hanzo as he stopped rubbing Kalawarners stomach reluctantly, slightly fantasizing that she was actually pregnant with their own kids. After those words were spoken, Kalawarner then began, with great difficulty, the long and pleasurable process of taking out the part of Hanzo's snake-like dick that she had managed to fit inside of herself last night out of her womb, where after popping out, she let out a brief but no less pleasure filled moan, and then out of her snatch entirely. After his dick was finally out of her vagina, Kalawarner was breathing heavily with lust and ecstasy, and with great difficulty, tried to hold in the vast gallons of semen that her lover shot into her last night, and proceeded to place her feet onto the cool wooden floorboards that made up the ground, and made to stand up in order to use the restroom so as to relive herself, only to nearly crumple to the ground had it not been for her mates fast reflexes and managed to catch her by the waist.

"God dammit! I think you fucked me bowlegged." Exclaimed Kalawarner, having not experienced something like this happening to her before.

"Sorry about that. Didn't know that I had that kind of effect on women. But I know how to help you with this part." Answered Hanzo, who surprised Kalawarner by sweeping her off of her feet, this caused Kalawarner to blush for two reasons; the gesture made it look as if she was a newly married bride whose husband was carrying her into their new home, and because of the sweetness that she had never experienced before.

So, after taking Kalawarner to the restroom, where she proceeded to expel the cum that had accumulated inside of her body last night, and even helping her to wash up as well as himself, Hanzo then gave Kalawarner a kimono to wear while putting their clothes to wash while simultaneously putting on the pants that he need for school on but without the shirt. After this was done, Hanzo then took Kalawarner downstairs where he then placed her back down on the couch that she had occupied the night before and proceeded to make breakfast for the both of them. The mere aroma and sight of the food was enough

As the two we're happily eating their breakfast, Kalawarner began to think about last night and what she had learned about the young man who was currently sitting across from her, and just decided to rip off the metaphorical band aid and just ask him straight out.

"Excuse me, Hanzo?" Asks Kalawarner, with a bit of hesitation in her voice as she placed her utensils on her plate in order to talk to her mate.

"Yes, Kala?" Answers Hanzo while he looked up at his guest/lover.

"Last night when we fell asleep, you said you were the son of two of the Seven Deadly Sins and that you apprenticed under the the other five. Is that true?" Asked Kalawarner with a slight uncertainty.

Hanzo just smiled while he closed his eyes and put his own utensils down as well. "Yes, but not the Sins that you are thinking of."

Kalawarner looked slightly confused by this and it showed on her face, which made Hanzo slightly chuckle since he thought that she looked cute with her current expression. After getting a few laughs in, Hanzo began to explain the nature of his own worlds economies, and how the supernatural was known throughout the entire world, and how most of the population dealt with it. He even explained his families origins and just why they were called the Seven Deadly Sins, but he didn't explain their powers or their sacred treasures. He then told Kalawarner about how he loved to spar with his father and how he always helped his mother whenever she was trying out different ways to use magic or creating new potions, and how that was what led Hanzo to be transported to this world.

Kalawarner looked at the man sitting across from her in shock, the rest of her breakfast completely forgotten as she was to enraptured by what she was hearing. A world where the supernatural and the mundane were completely aware of each other.

Kalawarner just looked at Hanzo with a blank face, slightly concerning him as to what could possibly be going through her head. He then watched with carefull eyes how Kalawarner began to stand up and tried to walk over to where he was sitting while holding onto the table, so as not to fall to the ground due to still loss of feeling in her legs. When she finally made it to where Hanzo was sitting, she looked down at him before she smiled and plopped herself down onto his lap before she put her arms around his neck and then proceeded to kiss him softly on the lips, which he began to return while simultaneously wrapping his own arms around her hips, and pulling her closer to himself as they both became lost in one another's company.

When the two finally pulled away from one another, they looked into each other's eyes with love and conviction. Even though they had only known each other for no longer than a day, it sort of felt like they had known each other for years.

"Thank you for confiding in me. I never would have imagined that you could possibly be from another world." Says Kala as she shifts a bit in Hanzo's lap, causing his pants to slightly bulge against her rear, causing her to let out a brief moan.

"I could see why. And although I love the affection, and would like nothing more than to take you right here and now over my table, we really need to get dressed." Said Hanzo, who with great reluctance and displeasure, lifted Kalawarner up from his lap and placed her in his chair while he went to get both of their clothes from the hamper, while their plates floated away to the sink inside of the kitchen.

When they finally put on their respective clothing for the day, Hanzo offered to drop of Kalawarner at the place she was staying at, only to be denied by said Angel, who simply stated that she had enough strength to fly to the safe house. Before they departed, Hanzo pulled Kalawarner in for one last deep kiss with plenty of love and a hint of tongue.

When they both pulled away from each other, the only thing that kept them connected was a string of saliva. Kalawarner then said something that sounded very appealing to Hanzo for some reason, "Mmmm, Keep this up and I may need to get some help to help keep this bad boy down." After saying that, Kalawarner cupped Hanzo's junk and began to slightly rub it. Just that thought and the sensations that were happening right then almost made Hanzo want to take Kalawarner right there and then. But on with the show.

After the extreme sexual situation tat transpired, the both of them agreed to have a proper date later on in the week, but before she left Kalawarner also told Hanzo how she wasn't even supposed to be there, how she and the rest of the group was only their to keep watch over Issei Hyoudou, who apparently had a powerful Sacred Gear hidden inside of himself that even he wasn't aware of, in order to make sure that he doesn't go berserk if and when he activates his Gear. She also explained how the town was owned by the Devils. And that the Devils in charge of the area were, to his shock, his fellow classmates; Rias Gremory and Sona Sitri. She even went on to tell him that I a week or two, they were expecting a nun with a healing type Sacred Gear, that they were going to ask to join the Grigori. So with a fleeting smile on their faces, Kalawarner took to the skies while Hanzo began to walk his way to school, unaware that his life was about to get even more exciting.

 **Kuoh Academy, Occult Research Club**

"This is most concerning. Can you describe in detail exactly how the power inside of Hanzo felt, Koneko?" Asked Rias, who had a look of intrigue on her face. When she came to the club room today, she didn't expect for her Rook to be inside waiting for her, and certainly not with news about the transfer student that seemed to have a power that was hidden deep inside of himself.

"Yes Buchou, I can. For one it felt like that of a devil, but much darker in nature, while there was also another powerful presence inside, it was almost like being in the sunlight; warm and inviting, while also harsh on my devil side". Answered Koneko with her usual monotonous voice while she was munching on the same bag of candy that Hanzo had bought her yesterday. She then added, "But I don't think he is a bad guy."

Rias, who had been looking outside of the window while Akeno was setting up the tea on the table and Kiba was sitting in one of the empty chairs, all looked towards Koneko in curiousity since she had never really given her opinion on some things, and very rarely complimented people.

"What do you mean by that Koneko?" Asked Akeno, who looked at her little friend as she gave her a cup of milk.

Koneko looks at Akeno and lifts up her bag of sweets that she was given yesterday and said with a slight smile on her face, "He bought me sweets. So he can't be bad."

After this was said, Kiba gave a slight smile at the adorable face that Koneko was making while Rias and Akeno began to giggle, since they realized how Koneko was being more social, and was even smiling since Hanzo bought her sweets.

Rias then decided to take the best course of action and decided to invite Hanzo to the ORC after class was over for the day and maybe have Sona come as well.

 **After class, nurses office.**

It was another boring day In class for Hanzo. Nothing much was going on except for the fact that some of the members from the Student Council as well as the Occult Research Club were looking at Hanzo in class with curiosity in their eyes, but Hanzo didn't know why. But that wasn't what was going on right now, for he was on his way to the nurses office in order to confront Aki about what she was. Ever since Hanzo was explained about the worlds supernatural side, he realized that what he must have been sensing from Ms. Nijou was her power that was keeping her real looks a secret under an illusion.

As soon as Hanzo stood in front of the door to the office, he immediately tried to push down the embarrassment that he endured yesterday, he knocked on the door and waited until he heard Ms. Nijous voice say, "Come in". As soon as he walked in, Hanzo saw Aki going through one of her patients files while her assistant from yesterday, Tsunade, was stocking the medical supplies. As soon as Aki and Tsunade saw who it was that opened the door, they instantly gained blushes due to the memory of what happened yesterday.

"Mr Hattori, how are you doing today?" Asks Aki as she places the file back inside of the cabinet and goes to her chair and sits down, while accidentally flashing a quick shot of her dark purple panties at Hanzo, who looked away so as not to peep.

"You don't look as if your ill, nor do you look injured." Comments Tsunade, while she had a light blush on her face as she tried to look anywhere than at his crotch.

Hanzo simply nodded his head, and then spoke up saying, "I'm doing excellent today, thank you miss Nijou. And no, I'm not hurt Tsunade-Chan, **Cue blush on said girls face and a giggling Aki,** but I came here because you said that you would answer some of my questions after my physical yesterday, but after the incident I left without asking. So, I was hoping to make up for lost time."

Aki, after hearing this and remembering the embarrassing moment of her and her assistant just staring at the young mans above average penis and testicles, also remembered the promise and found that she didn't answer his questions yet. So it was only fair that she did it now. "Very well, what questions do you have for me?"

Hanzo decided to be up front about it and just said, "What exactly are you two?"

Aki and Tsunade, surprised by the question and worried that they were caught, just tried to play it out as if they were confused by Hanzo's question and replied by saying, "I'm afraid that we don't know what you mean by that Mr Hattori."

"Yeah, I'm a bit lost too." Comments Tsunade, going along with her teachers ploy since she didn't want to have to erase Hanzo's memories, since he seemed like a nice guy.

Hanzo sighed at the obvious denial that the two young woman were try to put on, but figured that he should just be blunt and say it outright. "I know that the two of you aren't human, but I can also tell that you aren't Devils or Fallen Angels. Yes i know about the supernatural, and no I am not going to rat you guys out to Gremory or Sitri, I just want to know what exactly you two are."

Aki and Tsunade were shocked that Hanzo knew about the supernatural world, but were also grateful that he wasn't going to rat them out to the Devils, since they would be clamoring to add the two of them to their Peerages. So, with a quick glance and nod at one another, both Tsuande and Aki looked at Hanzo and said, "We'll show you what we are, but it will have to be where the Devils in the school can't sense us."

Hanzo smiled at the promise of being let in on what exactly Aki and Tsunade were, but wasn't too keen on the waiting part. But then he remembered a spell his mother taught him Incase he didn't want people to feel magic in a certain room, or be let in without his permission. "Thank you for agreeing to show me. And as for going somewhere where the Devils can't sense us-" cue the motions for the spell being cast," than I know the perfect spell that can help in this regard. Perfect cube!"

After those words were shouted, a cube of swirling magic appeared around the entire room before it faded from sight, looking as though the spell had never been cast. Both Aki and Tsuande were stunned by the way Hanzo cast an unknown spell and that they couldn't sense anything beyond the room.

Tsunade was the first to ask exactly what Hanzo had done. "What did you do? I can't sense anything outside of the room."

Aki agreed to this by nodding her head and by saying, "Neither can I. And it was with an spell that is completely new."

Hanzo began to explain. "It's called the Perfect Cube. A spell that denies a person entrance or the ability to leave unless allowed by the caster; meaning me. It also keeps magical power contained inside, almost like a bomb shelter. And if someone were to try and attack us, their attacks would just be reflected right back at them."

After hearing the effects of the spell, needless to say, both Aki and Tsunade were shocked that such a spell existed. But they became even more shocked, and also a little hot underneath their collars by what happened next: Hanzo let loose about 25% of his power, which in his world would make him on par with his father when the sun was nearing noon. But in this world, it would put Hanzo on par with a High Ultimate-Class Devil. When Hanzo released his power, he also unknowingly tugged at the two womens instincts to find a strong mate to breed with, while also making them a lite wet due to how strong he was. It was then that both women realized that they could now reveal their true forms without the Devils in the school catching on to them. "Well, I guess since you gave us this room, than we can show you what we really are. We aren't Devils, Angels or even Fallen Angels. We are yokai, monsters. I am what is known as a Nekoshou."

After she finished speaking, Aki began to gain a few extra features to her person. She grew two purple colored cat tails that came out from underneath her skirt and grew until they reached the middle of her back, indicating that the tails grew from her tailbone. Her irises became more slitted, just like a cats. She even grew a pair of cat ears on the sides of her head, completing the look entirely. Before the transformation, Hanzo thought that Aki was beautiful beyond compare. But now she looked positively alluring with her animal features on full display.

Tsunade, after Aki finished transforming, then began to undergo her own metamorphosis. She gain a slit in her eyes, similar to what Aki had, leading Hanzo to believe that she may also be a Nekoshou. How wrong he was, for not even a second later, two yellow fox-like ears sprouted out of the top of her head, while she extended a total of seven foxtails from underneath her coat. Tsunade then revealed what she was, "And I'm a Kitsune. A seven tailed fox spirit."

After they revealed themselves to Hanzo, they looked and saw how he had a blush on his face, and the words that he said nex would cause them to blush in turn. "Is it weird to find that I think you two are even more beautiful and sexy now with your Yokai traits showing." ( **Cue the aforementioned blushes).**

After they had calmed down from the blushes that Hanzo had caused, the two women left out their extra features and looked at Hanzo with expectancy, as though it was his turn to show them what he was. So, just like with Kalawarner earlier on, Hanzo began to explain about who and what he was and how he came to be their. And after his explanation, Hanzo could see on their faces that they were amazed at why they heard.

"That's incredible! I never would have thought that their was another world besides ours." Exclaimed Aki, who sat back down in her chair during Hanzo's explanation, while her tails flicked back and forth behind her back.

"No kidding. That's a little too far fetched if you ask me. But he has no reason to lie." Comments Tsunade as she leaned against the counter by the window.

"Tell me about it. Coming to this world has actually made me feel very peaceful. And I actually managed to hide from the supernatural world for this long, which is no small feet. Heck, I didn't even know if this world even knew about magic or not." Hanzo off handedly commented, confusing the other occupants in the room.

Tsunade then asked Hanzo what he meant that he didn't know about the supernatural world earlier on. Hanzo then replied with how he had never once run into anyone or thing of this worlds supernatural communities at all since he was first transported their.

"All right. Well, I thank you for telling me what you both are. And I hope that we can have a great friendship." Hanzo Says as he prepares to get rid of the Perfect cube when Aki stops him by asking him a question that had been on her mind.

"Wait, Hanzo. Earlier you said that you didn't know about the supernatural world here. So, how do you know about it now? Were you told about it?" Questions Aki with a look of confusion on her face. The same could be said for Tsunade.

"I was actually informed about the supernatural world last night by a fallen angel." Answers Hanzo with a straight look on his face, showing the two women that he was serious.

"A Fallen Angel? Are you serious? Don't you know that the whole city is under the control of-" Aki Comments frantically before she was interrupted by Hanzo, who calmly answers with, "The Gremory and Sitri Heiresses. She explained that to me this morning."

"What do you mean by this morning? Did you invite her to come over or something? And who is 'She'?" Questions Tsunade, who crosses her arms underneath her breasts, and unintentionally made them appear to be larger than they were, while Aki was also curious by what he meant.

"A Fallen Angel by the name of Kalawarner followed me home last night as I was making my way home from the new sweets store that opened up. She offered to explain to me why she was following me, along with why multiple people around the school feel so different from regular humans." Answers Hanzo, as he crosses his own arms, while leaning against the wall.

"Wait. Are you telling me that you're able to sense magical beings?" Asks Aki, while slightly leaning forward, providing a more generous look into her bountiful bosom.

"Yes, I can. And although I would love nothing more than to stay here and talk to you beautiful ladies, I have one more thing that I need to take care of. So I would advise that you hide your features, as I can feel a devil coming here right now. And I would rather not have them become suspicious of you both." Confirms Hanzo as he began to cancel out the Perfect Cube, while both Tsunade and Aki began to surpress their magic and hid their yokai features while giving Hanzo grateful looks at both the warning of the approaching Devil, and the earlier promise to keep their existence a secret. No sooner had they recalled their features and Hanzo had just finished dispelling the Cube that they all heard someone begin to knock on the door, asking for entrance.

Aki, knowing it would be suspicious if she didn't answer, Said for the person to come in, revealing the person to be Koneko Tojou, the girl who Hanzo helped out yesterday.

As soon as Koneko stepped into the office, she was overwhelmed by the smell of Fallen Angel emenating from Hanzo. This in itself, is what put her on guard. If Hanzo was confronted by a Fallen Angel, than she would have to be careful, Incase he decided to side with them. But there was another odor that she wasn't quite familiar with, it was kind off musky in a sense with a slight sweet smell to go along with it.

"Yo, what'd it do?" Asks Koneko in a slight rapper- ish way, which Hanzo thought was funny.

"Hello Ms Toujou, is there anything wrong with you?" Tsunade Asks her underclassmen with slight worry. Even though she was a Devil, Tsunade still cared for the little Nekoshou.

"Buchou wants to talk to Senpai." Answers Koneko while pointing at Hanzo, who had a sinking suspicion about why Rias would want to talk to him.

Just as Hanzo was about to agree to go with Koneko to see Rias, Aki stood up from her chair with such intensity that her breasts bounced a couple of times, while she wore a serious look on her face and it showed in her voice when she said, "Actually if you don't mind, me and Tsunade actually need to speak with her as well."

Needless to say, Tsunade, Hanzo and Koneko were surprised by Aki's sudden announcement.

"I'm sorry Sensei, but Buchou only wants to speak with Senpai. And I don't think that-" Koneko tries to delay her Sensei, only for Tsunade, who understood what her Boss was doing and silently agreeing with her wholeheartedly that now was the time to reveal themselves, interrupts Koneko with just a few words that would make Koneko see that she had no choice but to bring the other two women along, "Actually little kitten, we do need to see her."

After hearing that particular remark, Koneko blinked in surprise since only Yokai could sense other Yokai, but since she was still too young, she never learned how to do it. So, with great reluctance and slight trepidation, Koneko nods her head and began to led the way to the Occult Research Club while Hanzo walked beside her while Aki and Tsunade stuck to the back of the group.

"Ok spill. Why did you think it was such a great idea to reveal ourselves to the Devils after we just managed to keep under their radar?" Questions Tsunade with a suspicious look on her face as she looked at her boss, who after hearing this, gained a slight blush on her cheeks and motions her head towards Hanzo. After seeing this, Tsunade herself began to develop a blush on her cheeks. She now knew why Aki had a sudden change of heart about revealing themselves to the Devils. She didn't want the Devils to add Hanzo into their Peerages either, and add to the fact that she and Aki were drawn to Hanzo due to the strength and power that he wielded. Interesting fact about both of their species, they were drawn to powerful, loyal and handsome men, which described Hanzo in spades. Not to mention the fact that he was extremely well endowed was just an extra bonus.

 **Some time later, Occult Research Club**

After about 15 minutes of walking from the nurses office to the ORC building, the group was finally ready for the meeting to begin. As Koneko opened the door to the main room and was met by the rest of the ORC and the Student Council as well. Rias was sitting behind her desk while Akeno was by her side along with the Student Council President, Sona Shitori or rather; Sona Sitri. Sona was standing by Rias's left hand side while her Vice President; Taubaki Shinra, was of to her side.

 **Btw, not going to explain the rest of the groups.**

As soon as Rias saw Koneko come in with Hanzo in tow, she smiled, but when she saw the school nurse along with her apprentice come in behind Hanzo, she immediately put on a serious face, while being on guard just Incase.

"Koneko, I thought I asked you to just bring Hanzo here, not anybody else?" Questions Rias as she was confused as to why the two nurses were here as well.

"Aki Sensei and Tsunade Sempai are Yokai, but I don't know which ones." Answers Koneko, who after bringing Hanzo and the others into the room, directed the three of them to the three couch sitter, where after they had sat down, Koneko did something that was quite bold and surprising to everyone in the room; she plopped herself down onto Hanzo's lap and then began to eat her sweets, before she turned her head and looked at Hanzo with an expectant look on her face.

Hanzo, after getting over his surprise of Koneko sitting herself down on his lap and seeing her looking at him with her head turned, was confused by what she was waiting for him to do, until he smiled and realized just what she wanted: he placed his right hand on Koneko's head and begins to run his fingers through her scalp,causing her to melt at his touch. But when he began to curl his fingers near her hidden cat features, she began to cutely pur and gained a blush on her face due to how good the head patting was.

Rias was surprised, for two reasons. One, she didn't even know that there were Yokai at the school to begin with. And two, she was surprised by Koneko's bold move, even more by how Hanzo was able to get her to show emotion through head patting, of all things.

"Well, first off I would like to welcome you to the Occult Research Club. My name is-", Rias begins to answer before she was interrupted by Aki, who had a annoyed look on her face.

"You are Rias Gremory, heir to the Gremory clan. Sister to Sirzechs Lucifer, and the young lady who is standing next to you is Sona Sitri, heir to the Sitri clan. And the sister to Serafall Leviathan." Answers Aki.

Tsunade decided to take the reigns and spoke next, "We know who you are and so does Hanzo. So can we skip the pleasentries and just get this over with."

Sona, who had been silently standing to the side with her serious expression in place, took that in stride and decided to comply with the question. "That is a good idea. Then as the ones who are in charge of this town, we would like to know what you two are doing here, and why you didn't reveal yourselves sooner."

Hanzo, who was still rubbing Koneko's head while she ate her treats, decided to speak up and try to defend his friends. "In essence, you can't really blame them for not wanting to advertise their presence here, since it would put them at risk."

Everyone in the room, even Koneko who was still in Hanzo's lap, looked at him with confusion in their eyes. One of the members from the Student Council, a blonde haired young man by the name of Saji, stepped forward and asked him, "What do you mean 'Put them at risk'?"

Hanzo, in response to this just sighed and proceeded to stand while placing Koneko in his seat while he addressed both Sona and Rias. "What I mean to say is that, if you knew that there were powerful Yokai in your territory, then neither your king or Gremory wouldn't tried to persuade them into joining your Peerages? I may not have known about the supernatural for very long, not even a whole day in fact. But from what I have been told, you Devils always look for anyone who is strong and you try to persuade them to join you? And if that fails, you never stop until they say yes or they go away. Not to mention that, if news got out that there were powerful Yokai here and that they weren't apart of either of your Peerages, than some of the less good individual Devils would either try to forcibly add them to the Peerages or rather kill them. That is the reason that I'm guessing that both Aki and Tsunade didn't inform you of them being here. And I'm sure that once they show you exactly what they are, then you would have a better understanding."

Both Aki and Tsunade saw this as a choice, either show what they were to the Devils or keep their forms a secret. But they knew that if worst came to worst, than Hanzo would back them up. And with that, they both revealed their true forms to the Devils. As soon as Aki revealed what she was, Koneko dropped one of her cookies in shock at seeing another of her species standing only a few feet from her.

After the rather long explanation and the revalation of the two women's forms which was still a shock to the both of them, Sona and Rias had to grudgingly agree, they would have pestered them into joining one of them in their Peerages. And the second part was a good point as well. They didn't want other Devils sneaking about their territory just for new Peerages members. But one thing stood out during Hanzo's explanation that Rias seemed to notice. "Wait, in your explanation you said that it's barely been a full day since you found out about the supernatural. Than, if you don't mind me asking, how are you so well versed in Peerages and the like?"

Before Hanzo could answer the question, Koneko who was still sitting next to Aki and Tsunade while eating her sweets gave a comment that put all of the other Devils on edge, "Fallen Angel".

After hearing this, the Devils tensed up just in case that they needed to fight. Much like Koneko thought earlier, they were now even more cautious Incase Hanzo sided with the Fallen. Rias and Sona were aware of the Fallen Angels in town, but they didn't expect them to make a move like this so soon.

Rias looked at Hanzo with a questioning look on her face and Hanzo could take a hint and decided to tell them how a Fallen had followed him home from the sweets shop that he was at with Koneko yesterday and how they had explained the supernatural world and it's factions.

Everyone seemed to accept that answer until Koneko said that there was also another slightly muskier scent coming off of him. Now that they thought about it, both Aki and Tsunade could actually smell the musk, though it was faint, washed away from a shower perhaps. Only Aki knew what that smell was, since she was a grown woman after all.

"You has sex with her didn't you?" Asked Aki with a blank expression, while Tsunade and the others in the room were in their separate states of shock, lust and embarrassment while also having their own different shades of blushes on their faces, Hanzo just held his head up high, not even bothering trying to deny it.

"Are you insane? She could have killed you in your sleep if given the chance!" Exclaimed Rias hysterically.

But Hanzo merely shook his head and replied, "Actually she was only searching for pleasure. But instead gained friendship, and maybe something more."

After hearing this, Sona decided to speak up until a magical circle appeared in front of her with the symbol of the Archduke of Gremory informing them of a couple of stray Devils that had ventured into their territory and would have to be dealt with. It was then that Sona thought of a way to find out just what Hanzo was capable of, while simultaneously getting rid of some stray Devils in the process. So, with that in mind, Sona dismisses the circle which everyone had noticed with Hanzo having an interested look in his eyes, until she spoke to Rias , " It seems that a couple of stray Devils have wandered onto our territory, just outside of the city. In the surrounding forest. We need to get rid of them, but I have an idea that involves our enigma that stands before us: If you help us deal with the stray Devils, than Rias and I won't bother Ms Nijou or Senju or you into joining one or both of our Peerages. Do you accept the deal, Mr Hattori?"

Hanzo could see right through Sitri's ploy. She wanted him to dispose of the stray Devils so that she could determine just how strong he is. For a second, Hanzo wasn't even to accept the pitiful deal that was offered, but then he turned his head around and looked at both Aki and Tsunade and saw their hope filled faces at the thought of never being bothered by the Devils. So, with a firm resolve, Hanzo turned his head back towards Rias and Sona and nodded his head while saying, "We have a deal."

Rias and Sona nodded their own heads, signifying that the deal was struck. Rias got up from behind her desk while everyone else got ready to teleport.

 **Time skip to the forest just outside of Kuoh**

"So, what did this stray Devil do anyway?" Asked Hanzo, who had a green dragon hilted sword in a scabbard on his back, that seemed to have ruby incrusted eyes, which caught Kiba's attention, thinking that there might be another swordsman that could provide him with a workout.

Rias glances at Sona, who gave the details on the stray that she got from The Archduke, "Apparently, the Stray's name is Rourke, who killed his master out of pleasure. He is about high class in power, so you should be careful."

Saji, who was in the back of the group tried to ask a simple question but was interrupted by a rumbling sound that seemed to be coming from right in front of the group. When the figure finally revealed itself to the young group of Devils, it showed to be a middle aged man with a regular build while wearing a white shirt with a black coat, but what was most horrifying was his bottom half. It was like that of an anaconda, making him look like a lamia from legend, even his eyes were slitted. But what was standing out was the sword that was tied around his waist. Although the sword was in its sheath, you could feel the blood lust practically radiating off of the thing.

"Well well, issn't thisss a nice sssurprise. A little late night snack, who delectable will you be, I wonder?" Asked the snake man who everyone presumed was Rourke with disgust.

Hanzo, wanting to get this over with stepped forward with Aki looking worried for his safety, and said with a bored voice, "Are you stray Devil Rourke?"

Rourke, after hearing his name simply smiled and bowed his head.

Hanzo, than decided to ask a question of his own, "Why is your sword so blood thirsty?"

Rourke smiled and explained how his sword Shusui, was once owned by the famous samurai Ryuma, one of the most deadliest swordsman in the world. How his sword was used so many times that even when sheathed, it still craves for the blood of others.

"And now, you will have the pleasure of being it's new victim!" Exclaimed Rourke as he fully pulled Shusui from its sheath, revealing it's unique design. Shusui's blade is black with a distinct white hamon( hardening line) and its tsuba (hand guard) has flower-like edges, hence it is a 'Black Sword/Blade'. It's hamon is reddish purple in color and Kanemoto style, having the appearance of a saw or sharp teeth. It had no accessories on the hilt, being wrapped with black silk. Koshira, tsuba and kojiri end cap are golden,and the sheath is black, decorated with dark red circles split in even thirds.

As soon as Rourke began to slither faster towards the group, everyone leapt back in order to avoid getting cut by the blade, all except for Hanzo who just remained standing in his spot. Something that scared everyone as they screamed at him to move, before it was to late, which it was, as Rourke brought his sword down with such force that it looked as though the ground underneath Hanzo would be made into a crater.

Tsunade, after seeing how her new crush was about to be either spilt in two or crushed by the overwhelming force of the Stray Devils swing, began to rush in to help when she felt her arm being grabbed. She turned her head and saw how it was Aki who was holding her from helping her crush.

"Why are you stopping me? He needs help or he'll be killed!" Tsunade Exclaimed angrily.

Aki just shook her head, since she was using Senjutsu and could tell that Hanzo was fine, told Tsunade, "He won't be hurt. Watch and observe." She says, gesturing to the fight at hand.

When Rourke brought his sword down and obstructed everyone's view of Hanzo with the force from his swing causing a slight obstruction of gust, something extrodinary happened. Rourke let out a shout of surprise when he got a cut on his left cheek, he was suddenly blown back about 10 feet from Hanzo, who looked unfazed and unscratched by the attack, along with the landscape behind himself.

Rourke began to shake his head, in order to clear his head from disorientation and disbelief, which could be heard in his voice. "How is that possible?!! My technique was flawless, I'm certain my blade struck him. But the one who actually felt the force of the blow... how could it possibly have been me?!!! And what is that in your hand, a broken blade?" He exclaimed incredulously, while everyone else was in shock at what Hanzo was holding.

His dragon hilted blade was actually broken, but was somehow able to repel the attack right back at Rourke. Some thought that it was probably a Sacred Gear, until Hanzo spoke up.

"What a pity. A beautiful blade like Shusui in the hands of a dog like you. It's disgraceful. A mere Stray that lurks around in the shadow of darkness shouldn't be worthy of touching it. A shame, though. But that can easily be rectified." After his little speech, Hanzo placed his dragon-hilted sword back in it's scabbard before holding out both of his hands as though he was reaching out for something. In that moment something happened that no one expected , both the sword and scabbard flew from Rourke's person and into Hanzo's outstretched hands.

When Shusui landed in Hanzo's right hand, the overwhelming blood lust that it generated began to steadily grow stronger while a purple shroud of swirling purple miasma engulfed Hanzo's body while burning away his shirt and the lower portion of his pants as well as his shoes,while testing the one who ripped it from it's last owner. As the pressure reached its peak, it suddenly stopped, and the miasma began to dissipate, leaving behind Hanzo without his shirt or leggings of his pants while also giving everyone that was present who weren't aware, of his seven animal tattoos. The tattoo's themselves were what drew everyone's attention due to what the animal was. The lion, snake, grizzly, Fox; which intrigued both Tsunade and Aki due to what the Fox symbol represents in their culture, the goat, the boar and the dragon.

After a few seconds, Rourke finally regained his senses and began to hiss at the audacity that the child in front of him had, stealing his sword is one thing, but to be accepted by it? That in and of itself was ludicrous! He was the master of Shusui, not some pissant little upstart.

Before Rourke could get himself ready to attack the young man who had the gall to take his weapon, Hanzo's chest suddenly began to glow with a red light that only grew brighter by the second until after about ten seconds of everyone shielding their eyes, The light began to die down until they could see Hanzo again but with a new tattoo on his chest that wasn't there before. It was that of a hydra, with five seven heads roaring upwards.

At that moment everyone knew that something incredible had just happened, though they didn't know that they have just witnessed the birth of a new legend for their world. At that moment, Hanzo spoke in his regular voice, but with a slight edge to it. "Rourke, you have dishonored this once proud blade with your wickedness, but now I will allow you to feel the rage that this blade holds for you".

Hanzo than went into what Kiba, who was observing his sword movements instantly recognized as the laido position that was used by the samurais of old in order to deliver a finishing blow, he than sped past Rourke with such speed that it looked as if he merely teleported from one place to the next. After that happened, Rourke suddenly coughed up a whole mouth full of blood before he suddenly said with his final breath," Wh-what are you? You're not a human."

"That's precisely what I am. From the moment we met, You stood face-to-face with Hanzo , the Hydra Sin of Destruction. But know that you're death was a swift one." After Hanzo spoke those words, Rourke suddenly combusted into blue ethereal flames that slowly crept along his body until he was nothing but ash in the wind. With that done, Hanzo turned towards the Gremory and Sitri groups, along with the two Yokai women and said, "Now that you have seen what I can do, don't ever try to go back on the deal that we made. Aki and Tsunade, it's getting late. I will walk you home".

After Hanzo left the clearing with both Aki and Tsunade while he still held onto the Black Blade, everyone was having their own thoughts on what just transpired. Rias was even more sure that if she persuaded Hanzo to train her and her Peerage, than she would stand a chance against _him._ Akeno thought that the brief display of power that she was shown was so hot that she was even wet due to the turn of events.

Time skip after Hanzo dropped Tsunade off at her home.

After Tsunade was dropped off, Aki invited Hanzo over to her house for some tea. Her house was like his with the exception of teal curtains that covered the windows. They talked for a while about what transpired, while Aki was wet due to the short amount of power that she had seen Hanzo use against the stray Devil. After about an hour of talking Hanzo bid goodnight to Aki and left for his home.

 **Time skip to the fight at the church. Issei doesn't know about Hanzo just yet. Hanzo and Kalawarner have gone on their date as well as been told of the traitorous actions of Raynare and the other fallen.**

As soon as Rias was finished with the extermination of the two fallen that she and Akeno faced, the two of them began to hear the flapping of wings. The both of them turned around in time to see two people were flying towards them; one was a blue haired Fallen Angel with a beautiful blue dress on while the other was someone that they didn't expect to see: Hanzo who was flying without the use of wings. As soon as the two of them landed, Akeno and Rias were getting ready to fight Kalawarner who was standing behind Hanzo, who looked at the tow Devils with incredulousness, "What the hell do you think your trying to do? Trying to kill my girlfriend?!"

As soon as he spoke those words, Rias and Akeno looked at the both of them in shock. Hanzo was in a relationship with a Fallen Angel? Rias then spoke with hostility in her voice, "She a Fallen! She is with the group who were occupying the church. They killed-!"

"Issei, Yes I know. Kala already told me what happened. Except that there is a part that you don't know, they were never supposed to kill the perv to begin with." Explained Hanzo, as he wrapped his right arm protectively around Kalawarner, who leaned into his touch. Kalawarner then explained how she and the others were only sent to observe Issei so that he wouldn't run rampant if he ever unlocked his Sacred Gear. Then she explained how their orders had changed from observing to killing, something that their leader, Azazael would never order due to his obsession of Sacred Gears. She told them how Raynare was planning to steal a young nuns Sacred Gear: twilight healing. But as she continued to explain, they were soon surrounded by Stray Exorcists who were glaring at Hanzo with hate while looking at the girls, especially Kalawarner with lust, something that pissed Hanzo off to no end.

One of the Stray Exorcists, presumably the leader then spoke up with a somewhat happy and extatic tone in his voice, "Alright men, we need to get rid of this little group of heathens who would dare this holy ground, but that doesn't mean that we can't have a little fun with the girls before we kill them!"

Cheers began to resonate from the small army of Exorcists, while the girls and Kalawarner looked at them with disgust, Hanzo had a completely blank face while his eyes were shadowed, giving him a slight ominous look, which both frightened and shockingly aroused the girls as they saw that Hanzo simply lifted his right hand that seemed to have a little purple light gathering on the tip of his fingers( **Give you a cookie if you can guess what's about to happen)** until suddenly a beam of pure purple light fired from Hanzo's fingers and instantly destroyed the leader and about half of the small army while shouting out, "Exterminate Ray!"

After everyone saw the type of devistation that Hanzo wrought, needless to say, the Exorcists were scared out of their minds, until they saw Hanzo draw a sword that was unique in design and suddenly began to charge at him, unaware that they were walking into a slaughter.

Hanzo began to move with the grace of a true swordsman and began to slice and cut down the Exorcists within a few minutes. As soon as he was finished, Rias was shocked at the amount of bloodshed that Hanzo was capable of. But unlike Rias, both Akeno and Kalawarner were turned on by the sight of Hanzo in the heat of battle. Unfortunately, one lucky Exorcist managed to get close enough to be able to cut Hanzo, but before he could lay a hand on Hanzo, a blast of fire suddenly engulfed him, causing him to scream in agony until he was eventually silenced by being beheaded by a Yokai by the name of Aki Nijouu and Tsunade Senju, with their Yokai features out. Tsunade had some foxfire dancing in her hand while Aki had claws that extended from her fingernails.

Kalawarner was suspicious as to who these women were and what there connection were to Hanzo and the Devils.

But she was also interested to see if either of them would be joining her as harem sisters, the mere thought of it turned her on even more to the point that she was starting to feel more wet than before. Aki and Tsunade approaches the small group and told them how they followed them after hearing about how Issei was coming to rescue a little nun from being killed by having her Sacred Gear extracted.

It was Hanzo who broke the silence by saying, "Well, thanks for coming to help. But I'm afraid that our work isn't done. We still need to rescue the young nun. But still, thank you." Hanzo than suddenly grabbed both Aki and Tsunade and proceeded to hug them closely to himself, unaware that he was squishing their breasts so close together and against his chiseled chest, which caused the both of them to gain deep blushes on their face while they were getting wet due to the vast amount of power that Hanzo was currently giving off. He then put the two cute Yokai girls do and proceeded to head to the church where he heard the sounds of battle taking place.

He heard the sound of glass breaking but put that away for what he saw before him: it was Issei Hyoudou holding who he presumed was the young nun that Kalawarner had told him about earlier, and that she wasn't breathing. She looked to be a cute little girl with a fairy like face, golden blonde hair that seemed to reach the middle of her back. Hanzo moves behind Issei and gently placed his hand on his shoulder which made Issei tense up and looked behind his shoulder to see Hanzo giving his condolences for his fallen friend.

Hanzo barely listened to the conversation and just stood to the side, thinking of how such a sweet little girl didn't deserve to have her time cut so short. Kalawarner, seeing her loved one standing by himself felt sadness wash over her and proceeded to try and comfort him by walking over and encircling her arms around his waist and laid her head across his chest in sadness, since she actually thought of the little girl as like a little sister or more like that of a daughter. Hanzo, noticing Kalawarners actions decided to return them by wrapping his own arms around her while laying his head down on top of hers.

Hearing footsteps coming from the main entrance, the whole group turned their heads in time to see Koneko effortlessly dragging a busted up Raynare by her left leg and dropped her in front of the group. Hanzo's mind at that moment became blinded by rage at the woman who stole a little girls dreams of having happiness away from her. He grew increasingly infuriated by what she did next, she assumed the first form that she had used to date Issei with, and proceeded to try and trick him into letting her live.

That was the last straw for Hanzo. So with a stern look upon his face, Hanzo then extracted himself from Kalawarners hold, who looked confused by what her beloved was about to do, and proceeded to stand silently behind Raynare, not even getting noticed by anyone except for the Devils, and then he held out his hand out to her back and then focused on two things that he was feeling from inside of Raynare: one was what felt like corrupted light energy that he presumed was her power, while the other one had what felt like a calming and soothing effect, and that led him to believe that it was Twilight Healing. So, without a second thought and with a theory in mind, Hanzo suddenly surprised Raynare by calling out, "Fox Hunt!"

What happened next would surprise everyone to no end: out of Raynare's back came out two items, one was a a pair of rings that everyone recognized as Twilight Healing, while the second thing that came out was a an orb of light that looked as if it had hints of black in it.

Once these were ripped out of her body, Raynare suddenly screamed in pain of having both of the objects ripped from her body, but not as surprised as to see how her disguise was forcibly canceled out, returning her to her normal form, and that her wings were gone, as though they were never there to begin with. She then turned to the young man behind her was holding two orbs in his hand. She then proceeded to shakingly ask a question, "Wha-what have you done to me?!"

Hanzo had no expression on his face as he answered her question, "I took back that which was stolen, and I also took away something of yours for some of my research later, I took away your Angelic powers."

After hearing this, needless to say that everyone was shocked was an understatement. The Devils who were assembled were shocked that someone was capable of taking away someone's Sacred Gear, let alone their powers was a shocking revaluation. Aki and especially Tsunade were surprised by the name of the technique that was Hanzo used against Raynare and decided to ask him about it later. Kalawarner was shocked by what Hanzo just did, he was able to turn an Angel, albeit a Fallen one, into a human.

Hanzo then proceeded to stand in front of Raynare and the other group as he then proceeded to say, "You stole that young lady's chance of happiness, and Her Sacred Gear. And that is unforgivable. If it was up to me, I would destroy you by incinerating your body into nothingness. But luckily, that pleasure belongs to someone else."

Hanzo then pointed to Issei, who was shocked that Hanzo was giving the choice about whether Raynare lived or died up to him.

 **Time skip to Hanzo's house. Everything else went exactly as it did in the anime.**

As Hanzo and Kalawarner walked into his house, the two were silent and haven't talked since they left the church. When Hanzo turned around after locking the door, he was met by Kalawarner who proceeded give Hanzo a kiss on the lips while jumping on him while wrapping her legs around his waist. Hanzo was surprised by this action, but soon decided to roll with it by grabbing Kala's juicy ass and proceeded to squeeze and rub it with a little roughly which caused Kala to let out a big moan into Hanzo's mouth, while she also began to dry hump up against his pelvis, causing Hanzo to give out a growl as he was getting very aroused.

So much that when he separated away from Kalawarner, he accidentally activated his magical power and copied Kala's powers and attributes, which showed when he seemingly focused on his new powers and focused on releasing his new angel wings, which exploded from his back in a flurry of feathers. Kalawarner was shocked by the sudden appearance of Fallen Angel wings appearing on Hanzo's back, when she remembered how he told her about his own unique magical power to copy an individual species main powers and their attributes. She was further shocked by the number of wings that had sprouted from his back, a total of Twelve wings. The highest pair of wings that a Fallen could acquire. Seeing just how many wings her beloved had made Kalawarner feel even more blessed, since this proved that she had made a good choice in her choice for love.

After that little heated kiss was over, Hanzo and Kalawarner began to catch their breath, Hanzo decided to ask, "So, not that I'm complaining or anything but what brought this little surprise on?"

Kalawarner looked at her lover with a sultry smile on her face and said, "It's because of how you fought earlier. The way you took charge and took down everything that came at you... just the mere thought of it was making wet."

Hanzo then decided to take the two of them up the stairs to his room and when Hanzo opened the door, the two young lovers were shocked by the sight that awaited them; Aki Nijouu, Kuoh academy's school nurse and resident Nekoshou was sitting down on Hanzo's bed with only a lab coat on to hide her naked body, while she also had her cat tails and ears out.

"Hello Hanzo. And hello to you as well Kalawarner." Said Aki as she continued to watch the two lovers, as her tails just continued to swirl from side to side as a regular cats would when it was stalking its prey.

Kalawarner just looked at the cat Yokai in shock and a little bit impressed by the way she was trying to seduce Hanzo, and then asked her, "And just what are you doing here?

Hanzo then spoke up next by saying confusingly, "Yeah, I thought you and Tsunade went home after everything that happened today. So I why are you here?"

Aki then stood up, intentionally flashing both Hanzo and Kalawarner a peek at her womanhood, and then walked up to the both of them while saying, "I normally wouldn't do something this forward but I frankly can't hold back anymore. I would like to ask if you would mate with me, Hanzo."

Hanzo and Kalawarner were shocked by Aki's straight forward directive, and it showed on their faces. Aki then began to tell them how she and Tsunade were drawn to Hanzo by their mating instincts. Normally they would have better control but with mating season just a few days away, she began to lose herself and finally, the show that Hanzo put on at the church finally tore down her last resistance.

After everything was explained to them, Kalawarner was the first to step up to Aki. Hanzo thought for a second that Kala was going to smack her, but turned out to be wrong as Kalawarner did something that shocked the other two people that were in the room. She leaned forward Aki's personal space and captured her lips into a surprising kiss.

 **Lemon scene**

As Kalawarner and Aki, who got over her surprise, continued to kiss, they began to explore each other's bodies with great presedence. Kalawarner soothingly began to rub Aki's back as their breasts were being smushed against one another, causing them to moan even more into the kiss due to the unintended stimulation.

Aki began to kiss back with more ferocity, which surprised Kalawarner. And grabbed her bountiful ass and proceeded to squeeze and grope them with great enthusiasm.

As she rubbed Aki's back with her left , Kalawarners right hand crept around her back to her ass until she managed to grab her intended target: Aki's tails.

( **Authors note: Little known factoid, some Yokai's features are more sensitive than others, resulting in pleasurable stimulation)**

As soon as Kalawarner grabbed her tails and began to stroke them, Aki broke the kiss by moaning out loud as though she were on cloud nine.

As all of this was happening, Hanzo was in shock that his girlfriend was kissing his schools nurse, but decided to roll with it. Not one to be left out, Hanzo snuck behind Aki and proceeded to grab her richly endowed bosom, and became shocked at how soft and plump they truly were. It was as though the were two of the softest pieces of cloud that one could ever hope to feel.

As soon as her bountiful breasts were grabbed, Aki let loose another loud moan that was full of shock and a hint of lust. As soon as she finished getting over her shock, Aki was pulled back into a kiss by Hanzo, who inserted his tongue into her mouth and felt herself getting lost in the pleasure again.

But Kalawarner, being the lustfull Angel that she was decided that she would try something different and exciting. She pulled down her dress that she wore for her date with Hanzo, revealing her nude form for all to see. She then got down on her knees, right in between Aki's beautiful legs that were shaking due to the amount of stimulation that she was feeling from having her breasts fondled, and slowly parted open the lab coat that Aki had on, revealing her glorious majesty that was slowly leaking fluid. Kalawarner then went to work, and began to lick at the Nekoshous nether lips, causing Said Yokai to let out a surprised moan into Hanzo's mouth.

When Hanzo saw what his beautiful angel was doing to the naughty cat, he would forever burn that hot and steamy memory into his mind forever. He then realized that his lovely girls were already nude, but he was still fully dressed. So as he pulled back from his minstrelation of Aki's breasts and away from their hot and heavy kiss, and with the use of ' _Aport',_ Hanzo's clothes were teleported off of himself, leaving him bare for all to see, including his semi hard soldier.

When Aki, who was still feeling pleasure from the licking that she was receiving from her fellow female saw what had happened to Hanzo's clothes, she was gifted to the sight of the same snake that had been in her dreams since she first met Hanzo. And mere sight of it before her caused her to become even more wet then she was getting. Kalawarner noticed this and was confused on why Aki was getting wetter even more quickly, until she noticed Hanzo standing in the nude with a semi hard on, something that excites her to no end.

"Room for one more?" Hanzo asked rhetorically. After hearing this, the three of them moved over to the bed, where Kalawarner told Hanzo to lay down, while the girls helped to get him ready for Aki.

Aki, looked at the monstrous cock that was before her, unsure of how to proceed, and it showed on her face. Luckily, Kalawarner was there to help her. "It's alright Aki, I'll help you on how to do this." Kalawarner, then put her face right next to Hanzo's horse like cock and began to use her right hand to stroke it lovingly and then gave it a long and slow lick from the base all the way to the mushroom sized head, where she swirled her tongue around it before she kissed the tip and then backed away and said in a loving voice, "Oh, I've missed you so much."

Hanzo couldn't tell if she was talking to him or to his cock. But he didn't care as she began to take the head into her warm, moist and cavernous mouth. He reached down to mess with her blue hair as she pumped along his shaft with her hands, feeding the monstrous right into her mouth as she took more and more of it in.

Aki, seeing how Kalawarner was able to take in some of Hanzo's cock into her mouth without choking on it to much, gathered her nerves and took the spot on Kala's right and then began to tentatively lick up and down the sides, while she used her hands in conjunction with Kalawarner's and began to help harden his semi-flaccid cock up to full mast. After ten minutes of alternating between licking and sucking on the horse cock that was their lovers, Kalawarner and Aki stopped and saw how he was now at his full mast of his 24 inch long dick.

Aki then positioned herself herself above his towering rod and held herself there, while Kalawarner was whispering words of encouragement into her ears, while Hanzo places his hands onto Aki's thighs, while simultaneously asking; "Are you sure Aki?"

Aki's reply to this was hardening her expression before slowly lowering herself onto the top of Hanzo's cock, shaking from the feeling of having this beast inside f her snatch. When he reached a barrier, Hanzo knew that it was Aki's hymen. So, he looked at Aki with a questioning look as though he were asking," Sre you sure?"

Aki, after seeing this look, just smiled and nodded her head. Hanzo than took the initiative and gave a sharp thrust and pierced through Aki's hymen, causing her to let out a brief cry of pain before she began to bite her upper lip in order to deal with the pain. Kalawarner, seeing her fellow lover in pain began to kiss her and rub her gorgeous breasts so that the pain would be dulled by pleasure, along with the gentle rubbing that she was receiving on her thigh from Hanzo.

After about a minute passed Aki pulled away from the kiss and just nodded her head, signifying that she was ready for more. Seeing this, Hanzo began to pull Aki down onto more of his member, causing her to let out short bursts of air as she began to feel so full from the thick dick that was filling her up. When it reached to the entrance of her womb she let out a squeal of surprise. When she looked down to see how much was left, like Kalawarner, she was surprised to see that she was only able to take in about 1/4 of Hanzo inside of herself.

Hanzo than suddenly, without warning pulled Aki down even further as like he did with his beautiful Kalawarner, pierced straight into Aki's womb. This caused her to cum for the second time in her life while letting out a fierce moan that lasted for about 10 seconds.

When Aki came down from her sexual high, she looked down at her supposedly flat stomach but found to her shock, that her stomach looked to be distended, showing a large bulge on her stomachs surface. Indicating that since Hanzo's dick was so big, in was to much for her womb to handle and became distended as a result. After seeing the astonishing sight, Hanzo began to pull out of Aki's snatch only to slam right back into her womb causing her to moan for every time that he reached into her womb.

Kalawarner after seeing her new mates lover enjoying herself, she decided to join in on the fun by placing her face next to Hanzo's, drawing him into a long and passionate kiss. She then said after pulling back from their embrace, "I hope you didn't forget about me."

Hanzo simply smiled and removed his right hand from Aki's thigh and stroked his first loves cheeck lovingly as he looked upon her beautiful face while upside down, Never, my love. Besides I have something that I've wanted to try out with you." The last part he said with a mischievous look on his face. After that was said, Hanzo removed his other hand from Aki's thigh, since she had begun to bounce herself up and down onto Hanzo's meat stick while using wrists to hold herself steady by holding onto Hanzo's pelvic region., and proceeded to grab onto Kalawarners beautiful breasts that seemed to feel even more firmer since the last time they were together, and began to rub and squeeze them with great vigor, causing Kalawarner to become wet at her core while letting out loud moans that almost fell in sync with Aki's.

But if Kalawarner liked what Hanzo was doing to her right now, then she was going to love this. Suddenly, magic began to form in Hanzo's hands, and began to stimulate Kalawarner like she had never felt before. Her breasts began to feel like they were extra clits on her nipples, but she couldn't begin to form the words due to how good she was feeling, until she to feel something else happening to her breasts.

As she looked at how Hanzo was still pushing magic into her breasts, she bore witness to an overwhelming and astonishing sight her breasts had begun to grow from their impressive G-cup size and grew into an I-cup. But that wasn't all, since she began to feel an leaking sensation coming from her breasts and saw that she had begun to lactate milk. But as she began to lactate, Hanzo canceled out the rest of his magic and began to suck on her breasts while also fondling her right breast, causing more milk to come out while he placed the other hand back onto Aki's thigh and stroked it bringing more and more pleasure to both of his Girlfriends.

As an hour passed, Kalawarner was feeling good since Hanzo was sitting up while still pumping into Aki, who had came 7 times, and was joining Hanzo in sucking on Kalawarners milk infused tits, making the pleasure that she was feeling almost indescribable, since halfway through the session, she had begun to finger herself.

"SUGOI! This feels so good!" Exclaimed Kalawarner as she came for the fifth time.

Aki suddenly moaned even louder than usual, due to the fact that she felt how Hanzo grew even bigger inside of her. Suggesting that he was close to coming.

"Aki, I'm close! Do you want it inside or-?" Hanzo was asking Aki if she wanted him to cum inside or out but before he could finish asking, Aki pulled herself off of Kalawarners nurturing busom and exclaimed, "INSIDE! Don't you dare pull out. Fill me up with all of your sauce! Get me pregnant!"

Surprised by the amount of passion and heat in her voice, and a little turned on by the new development, Hanzo simply put on a determined and happy look on his face and began to pump even more of his cock into Aki with more speed than before, causing her eyes to roll into the back of her head while crying out, "IKU, IKU,IKU, IKUUUU!"

With that last word spoken, Hanzo let out a roar of his own to mix in with Aki's moan and came straight inside of her womb. After that, Kalawarner got an up close view of Aki's womb slowly expanding while Hanzo still pumped himself inside of her. When he was done cumming, Aki looked as though she were pregnant with triplets. All the while having a fucked silly look on her face. Her eyes were rolled into the back of her head , while her tongue was hanging out of her mouth which had a smile on it as she kept on saying, "Sugoi, sugoi."

Kalawarner after seeing this, got hot and bothered all over again. And after the experience last time, she couldn't wait to have Hanzo fuck her silly again. She then felt something clamp around both of her nipples and felt them being pulled and licked inside a warm confinement. She looked down and saw that her breasts nipples were inside of Hanzo's mouth, and saw how her milk was leaking from the side of his mouth, sliding all the way down his neck towards his naked torso.

Kalawarner was so busy moaning from the pleasure that Hanzo was giving to her girls that she didn't even feel his member poking poking at her anus until she felt the tip begin to push inside. Kalawarner moaned without shame as she began to feel both great pain and pleasure as Hanzo began to push more and more of his cock into her bountiful ass. Kalawarner could only take in sharp breaths as Hanzo sank himself deeper and deeper into her anus.

When Hanzo finally bottomed out inside of Kalawarner with one final push, Kalawarner screamed in such a pitch that it woke Aki from her pleasure filled daze in order to see how Kalawarner had taken all of Hanzo into her butt. Hanzo then laid Kalawarner down besides Aki as he began to pump himself in and out of her butt with such vigor that Kalawarner couldn't get enough of it. Some minutes into fucking Kalawarners ass, Hanzo canceled the spell on her breasts returning them to normal.

Aki, seeing how good Kalawarner was now feeling wanted to get in on the action and decided to do something that she never thought she would do; Aki began to stand with great difficulty due to the amount of semen inside of herself, and proceeded to sit herself on Kalawarners face as she faced Hanzo, who used the same spell that he used earlier on Kalawarner on her, but without the growth enhancement. As soon as Aki's breasts began to leak milk and Hanzo sucking on her left while rubbing and groping her right , combined with the licking that she was receiving from Kala, was driving her crazy. This continued on for about 3 hours with Aki finally falling asleep after cumming for the 8th time, while Kalawarner for the 9th, Hanzo began to pump even more furiously into his first love, causing her breasts to bounce back and forth while she screamed herself hoarse until finally, Hanzo came inside of her.

As soon as he released himself inside of her, Kalawarner could only silently moan as she was filled so much that her stomach became so bloated that she looked as though she was pregnant like the last time, except this time, Kalawarner felt something beginning to make its way out of her mouth. She then began to puke out copious amounts of cum before she finally stopped, and fell down beside Hanzo onto the bed, beside a thoroughly exhausted Aki, and Hanzo was still inside of her.

 **End lemon scene**

After Kalawarner finally fell asleep, Hanzo gave her a loving kiss on the forehead and even kissed Aki on the lips while gently stroking her tails, causing her to let out a brief meow and even starting to purr in her sleep. Hanzo then said in a low voice, unaware that both of his girls could hear him, "I love you Aki, my Neko goddess. And I love you Kalawarner, my beautiful Angel. I will protect you both forever. And we should ever have children, then I will marry you both, for our family to be united as one."

Hanzo than released his wings and covered the two extremely happy young women, unaware that tomorrow would the last day of peace that the trio would have for a while, while simultaneously getting the surprise of a lifetime.

 **Hello all of my loyal viewers, it is so good to see you all again. LONGEST Chapter ever!. Took me a while to write. Please enjoy m, and please check out my other stories. P.s please give me some reviews. Until next time. Excelsior!!!**


	4. Meeting a Phenex

It has been about two and a half weeks since the attack on the church and to say that some things had changed was an understatement.

Hanzo had allowed Asia, who had been enrolled into Kuoh Academy and was already proving to be very popular with the boys with how cute she was and the girls with how nice she was, to live at his house in one of the spare bedrooms since he had the extra space in his house. He also decided to soundproof Asia's room so that she wouldn't hear all of the sound that came from his and Kalawarners room when they were having sex, or with Aki for that matter.

Speaking of said nurse, turns out that when a Nekoshou mates with someone that they believe is their mate, they are bound to them forever, like being husband and wife. Aki Explained this to Hanzo, who was with Kalawarner at the time when she was feeling a little sick for a while since the night of the church, and was embarrassed to think of what the Young male that she had sex with would think of her. Especially since she explained about how she was in heat.

Hanzo surprised her with his next few words that would make her feel like the happiest woman on the planet. "Well, I always knew that I would someday get married. But I didn't think that it would be to a beautiful woman like you Aki."

With those words, Aki began to cry tears of joy at those few meaningful words and that later on, she was invited to come and live at Hanzo's house with him, Kalawarner and Asia.

At the moment, Asia was out and about with Koneko and Akeno, learning about how to fulfill a contract while passing out the fliers for when they have a customer. Rias was training Issei, so that he would get better endurance and stamina from all of the exorcise routines that she was putting him through. Kiba was out and about somewhere, where exactly, Hanzo didn't know. Aki was in her office with Tsunade, who was eager for the chance when she could be with Hanzo when she was ready, taking care off the perverted trio when they were caught peeping and needed to be healed.

And lastly, Hanzo and Kalawarner were just getting back from their date at a high end restaurant, and were walking home when Kalawarner suddenly stopped and stood in place, looking as if she had seen a ghost.

"Kala, what's wrong?" Asked Hanzo when he saw his girlfriend freeze up so suddenly.

"He is here." Kalawarner whispered as she looked around frantically.

"Who is here, Kala?" Asked Hanzo, with a look of seriousness on his face.

"That would be me." Said a mysterious voice. Both Kalawarner and Hanzo turned towards a dark alleyway, where the two of them heard the voice originate from. They then began to hear the sound of two sets of footsteps making their way towards them.

When they came into view, Kalawarner looked a little apprehensive at the male of the two. He looked to be in his mid twenties, he also had dark hair with golden bangs, purple amystestic eyes and a somewhat mischievous look on his face, standing at 5'7.

The other figure was someone who Kalawarner and Hanzo were very familiar with, for it was Raynare. Turned out that after Hanzo and his group left the church, Issei decided that Raynare would be allowed to live, but as a human; the very thing that she despises is the very thing that she is forced to be as. A fate worse than death.

Speaking of which, Kalawarner had asked Hanzo what exactly he had done to Raynare the day after everything had happened. After explaining how the move 'Fox Hunt' worked as it allows the user to grab ahold of an object and pull it towards oneself, seemingly bypassing any obstructions, and Hanzo focused on the Angelic powers that were present in Raynare, not to mention Twilight healing. The sacred gear was given back to Asia, while he kept Raynares powers to try and see what he could make of them.

But at the moment, Hanzo was simply staring at the man that now stood before him and his date, and with the one Fallen Angel that he wanted to sink his teeth into. And it showed on his face when he laid his eyes on Raynare. And the mysterious man could see that, and so tried to defuse the possible slaughter that would occur if he didn't try to intervene.

"Now now, there's no need to be so hostile. My subordinate has learned from her mistakes, hasn't she?" The man Questioned Raynare, who looked nervous at the sight of the man who had taken her powers from her, essentially turning her human, and just nodded her head silently.

As soon as the man said subordinate, Hanzo had a very good idea about who the man before him was, and now that he could sense him, could tell that he was a fallen angel who was definitely stronger than Kalawarner and Raynare. "Your Azazel, the Governor General of the Fallen Angels. And all around douch nozzle who let Issei die, and couldn't control his subordinates."

Kalawarner and Raynare, after hearing this instantly became wide eyed at the sheer balls that Hanzo had for calling Azazel not only a douche nozzle, but also for being the one who essentially killed Issei, and claiming that he couldn't control his own Faction.

Azazel though proceeded to give a hearty laugh, not having been cussed out by someone so young in quite some time. "Hahaha. Been a while since someone had the nerve to speak to me like that. A douch nozzle, I may be, but tell me young man; How exactly is it that I'm the one who let Issei Hyoudou die?" Azazel said in a carefree tone whilst having a smirk on his face.

Hanzo, still keeping his neutral look while Kalawarner was nervous about what would happen afterward, while Raynare was still watching the man who had stolen her pride as an angel, albeit a fallen one.

"First, let me list off the order that was given to the group. But first, I'm sure that you've been aware of how Kalawarner hasn't been reporting in ever since what happened. That's because she is no longer going to work for you, but rather, she is going to be living with me," after saying this, it drew plenty of reactions.

Azazel simply lifted an amused eyebrow at basically being told that one of the two subordinates that he had stationed in Kuoh was not going to be apart of his faction anymore and that the man before him was actually flat out saying that they were together.

Kalawarner was shocked and happy, both at hearing that she wasn't going work at the Grigori anymore and that the man that she loved was saying that he wanted her to move in with him. That also brought out a loving smile on her face, which Azazel took notice of, and he was a little surprised. After all, Kalawarner was not one to show such love and happiness for one person.

Raynare though was shocked that her former teammate was actually going to be living with the anomaly that was Hattori Hanzo.

"Firstly, it was your people who decided to go rogue and against your very explicit orders to only observe Issei, not to kill him. Secondly, they decided to use a device to steal an innocent nuns sacred gear, supposedly in your name," Hanzo spares a glance over at Raynare when he said this, causing said former Fallen to look away. "And last but not least, they all around pissed me off. Something that takes a great deal of effort to do".

Azazel simply nodded his head and said, "True enough, but as you said it was _supposedly_ in my name. Indicating that someone else suggested that they do this. And but you can't deny that the two who were mentioned aren't better off now, can you?"

"Yeah, cause it automatically makes it ok to just kill a boy on his first date with a girl, or killing a nun before she could know what it's like to be apart of a family. But we're getting off topic. Why are you here, Crow?"

Rather then be upset, Azazel just adopted a serious expression on his face and said, "I'm here to ask you where you stand in this world, and how you took away Raynare's powers? No one can do what you do, not even me."

It was true. Kalawarner had said that what Hanzo did to Raynare was something that was completely unheard of. Turning a supernatural being into a human was something that would draw attention.

Hanzo simply said, "I don't see why I should tell you how I did what I did. And also as to where I stand in this little three way feud that all of you are in, this is my answer; I don't care about any sides, except for mine. As long as me and mine are left alone, and aren't dragged into any little squabbles that you or any other factions have, then we're good."

Azazel and Hanzo simply looked at each other, for a few seconds. Neither one backing down from the others gaze until Azazel finally smiled and said, "Well that sounds good to me. Alright, we'll do our best to leave you alone, and not drag you into our kind of trouble. Though I feel like I must warn you, given how strong and powerful you are from what Raynare has told me, that might not be possible due to how some factions may want to recruit you into their organizations. And the Devils are attracted to power. But if you were enter into a partnership with me, then I may be able to keep the others off your backs for a time."

Hanzo simply cocked an eyebrow at the offered partnership that he was being offered. On one hand, it would mean that he and his family would be left alone, but it would also mean that Azazel might ask for something later.

"Given how you want a partnership, I suspect that if I was to agree, then you already have something that you want from me." Hanzo said as Azazel simply gained a bashful look on his face and put his right hand behind his head and began to scratch it embarrassingly.

Azazel opened up his eyes and said, "Actually I was kinda _hoping_ that you could do a few jobs for me and answer a few questions. Nothing dangerous or invasive." He placated Hanzo, who was getting an annoyed look on his face while Kalawarner gained a nalstalgic and amused smile on her face, seeing how her former boss was still the same.

Azazel continues his condition, "I just would like to know If I could rent out your services every once in a while, for peace talks and stuff. No fighting, just to act like a messenger of sorts. You would be compensated for this, of course. You have to get something out of this as well. And I can tell that you are kind of like me; A researcher of magic items. So I'll sweeten the deal, anything that you find that catches your eye while on these deliveries and negotiation talks, like magical Tomes and artifacts, then you can keep them. Sound good?"

It did sound good, too good. He would be paid to just deliver messages and just act like a bodyguard for meetings. And in return, he would get paid and be able to keep anything that he could find that caught his own scientific interest.

Much like his mother, Hanzo was also greedy when it came to learning and developing new kinds of Magic's, and exploring all types of experiments. Like with Raynares powers, that he had stolen. Ever since he had taken them from her, he was curious to see if he could give them a boost like possibly remove the taint from them so that one could be an Angel and not a Fallen one.

He so far had managed to duplicate the energies in her core. And could actually gift it to another, essentially turning someone into a Fallen Angel. Not that he would tell Azazel that. He also gave Kalawarner Raynare's Powers, further enhancing her own and causing her to gain two more pairs of wings. Kalawarner was shocked by this and asked why he had done this. Hanzo simply said that it was because he was done with it and wanted to further give her the strength she needed to defend herself.

Hanzo simply gave a quick glance over to Kalawarner, asbthough asking her opinion, to which she just shrugged her shoulders, making it clear that she was fine with whatever he chose.

Hanzo smiled at her before turning his attention back towards the leader of the Fallen Angels and said, "All right Azazel. You've got a deal. But let's make one thing clear; if this is some kind of plan to kill me or control me, or if one of my loved ones is drawn into a conflict that was instigated by one of your people. Then know this; there will be no realm, no barren moon, no crevice where I will not find you."

Azazel simply kept his eager face as he was being threatened and simply decided to go with a regular hand shake before saying, "You got yourself a deal. And I even have a job already lined up for you. You see, I was originally supposed to meet up with the Leader of the Youkai in Kyoto in a few days until I decided to try and come talk to you first. So I would like you to deliver a message that I am hoping for a truce between us."

Hanzo thought about it and realized that this could actually be a blessing, since he was a little curious about the culture of the Yokai and that he could probably even bring Tsunade with him to her hometown.

Slowly nodding his head, Hanzo looks at Azazel with a neutral look and say's, "Alright, I'll deliver the message. Just tell me the leaders name, location and how I should talk to them and I'll give them the message."

Azazel simply smiles happily before he looks back towards Raynare, who took out an envelope from her pocket and gave it to her leader, who gave it to Hanzo.

Azazel then began to tell Hanzo about the recipient who was supposed to receive the letter. "The Leader of the Yokai is called Yasaka, a Nine Tailed Fox, otherwise known as a Kyuubi. You can find her in the center palace of Kyoto, just tell the palace guards that you were sent to deliver the letter and that should be it."

After that was said, Hanzo nodded his head and took the letter before he teleported it to his home, impressing Azazel by the new ability, and said, "Alright, I'll deliver it in a week."

Azazel smiles at this before thanking Hanzo, before bidding him goodbye and teleporting both himself and Raynare away.

After that Hanzo and Kalawarner both left for Hanzo's house, where upon arriving, Hanzo and Kalawarner were getting ready for bed. Hanzo simply wore his grey boxers and Kalawarner was wearing a barely see through light blue negligee, and light purple undergarments.

Kalawarner as soon as she got into bed, looked over to the man that had captured her heart as he turned off the bedroom light and said, "Hanzo, why did you accept the deal?"

Hanzo, after getting into bed and underneath the covers while pulling his girlfriend up against his front, spooning her from the back and causing his member to be felt in between her clothed asscheecks, causing her to let out an aroused sigh while placing his head over her right shoulder so that his face was right next to hers and that his arms were wrapped around her smooth midriff, simply said, "I accepted the deal so that this way we can be left alone and that he couldn't try and force you to come back to the Grigori. Also, it's better to have some allies and not a ton of enemies. Plus, it lets him know that you are mine to love and not a soldier for him to use."

Hearing the first few reasons, Kalawarner began to understand. She knew that Hanzo likes to have a peaceful life, and quite honestly, after being with him for almost an entire month, she could honestly say that she could honestly begin to like the peace and quite compared to how hostile the ceasefire has been for all of the factions.

But the last reason touched her heart, knowing that he mainly did it because of his love for her. So, she simply turned her head a little a gave him a living kiss on the lips, which he reciprocated before he pulled himself back from the kiss and looked at the face of his loved one and proceeded to say the words tha would stay with her forever. "I love you Kalawarner."

After hearing those words come out of Hanzo's mouth, Kalawarner did what any woman would do after hearing this from someone that that loved, she cried tears of joy and then turned herself around in the bed before she was facing Hanzo and then began to hug herself against him.

After that, the happy couple fell asleep in each other's arms, not knowing that tomorrow would be a craziy affair.

 _Next Morning_

It was a good day at school for Hanzo. He had just passed his science test, the Perverted Trio hadn't peeked on the Kendo club, and he was right now, at the school gate, with Kalawarner, who was wearing skinny jeans that clung to her bubbly rear and showed off her amazing hips, and a light blue shirt that cut off at her midriff, straining to contain her massive bust that caught the attention of some male students, but were instantly scared away by Hanzo.

Hanzo then began to talk things over with Kalawarner about how he could probably take Tsunade with him to Kyoto on a date when he went to deliver the letter. But that was for later, as right now, the two of them were on their way to The Occult Research Club to let Rias and the others in on what had happened last night. Rias actually seemed happy, and surprisingly relieved that Hanzo and Kalawarner were going to be dropping by.

As soon as he opened the door to the club room, both he and Kalawarner were greeted to the sight of the entire members who the ORC sitting on one of the sofas, while sitting across from them was someone that neither he nor Kala had seen before.

It was a beautiful silver haired woman who looked to be in her early to mid twenties. Her hair was done up in long braids on each sides of her shoulders and seemed to reach all the way down to her back. And her eyes seemed to be the same shade as her hair, like the purest silver.

She seemed to be wearing a French maid outfit with long sleeves and a white maid headband over her head and she was wearing a shade of red lipstick. All in all, she was a beautiful woman in Hanzo's opinion.

Hanzo wore a bashful expression on his face as everyone was staring at both him and Kalawarner in surprise, or rather joy; in the case of one Asia Argento.

But for one Issei Hyoudou, who had not seen Kalawarner in regular wear, seemed to have a perverted look upon his face as he gazed at her straining shirt and curve hugging jeans, he thought that he was now in heaven, that was until he felt a cold, yet angry feeling being directed at him.

He looked slightly to the side of Kalawarner and saw, to his horror, that Hanzo was still smiling, though it seemed to have a eerie feeling to it. As though it promised him a slow and painful death if he didn't look away from the one that he was in a relationship with, which Issei was more than happy to abide by, if only to escape from the beings wrath that had nearly bore down on him.

"Sorry Rias, did we come at a bad time?" Hanzo asked as he had his hand around Kala's waist as she leaned her head onto his shoulder with a happy look on her face.

The maid, with a expressionless look on her face stared at both the young man before her and the fallen angel that he had by his side. It seemed a little strange to her that a fallen angel was here, until she remembered what Rias had told her about what had happened in the past week, and Hanzo's role in it, and his relationship with the fallen before her.

She then stood up and made her way over to the two individuals, with Hanzo with a carefree look on his face while Kalawarners guard was up. She knew just who the maid actually was. She would be a fool not to.

The maid bowed before Hanzo, who was confused by this action, before said maid returned to an upright position before she introduced herself. "Greetings. I am a maid in the service of the Gremory family. My name is Grayfia Lucifuge."

Hanzo, after learning the name of the maid simply smiled before nodding his head with a smile on his face then returned the favor by introducing himself and Kalawarner. "It's a pleasure, Ms Lucifuge. My name is Hattori Hanzo. I'm a friend of Rias and the rest of the ORC. Oh, and this is my girlfriend, her name is Kalawarner."

Kalawarner simply stayed quiet before nodding her head at the maid. Kalawarner still kept her guard up. She knew that Hanzo was unaware of this but Grayfia actually had another moniker as something other then a maid to the Gremorys. The Ultimate Queen, serving directly in the peerage of Sirzechs Lucifer himself, one of the four great Demon Kings.

"Not to be too brash, but I would like to know as to why you are here? There is to be an important meeting conducted in a few minutes and you were not mentioned as being invited." Grayfia said in a polite tone.

Even as Rias stood up and stubbornly said, "Grayfia, I was expecting Hanzo and his companion to come by. He had something to discuss with me. And I don't mind if they are here for the meeting. Speaking of which, just what was it that you and Kalawarner needed to speak to me about?"

And so, with that said, Hanzo relayed to Rias, and everyone just what had happened between both himself and the head of the Grigori himself. Even more surprising, was that he had actually agreed to work as a sort of freelancer for Azazel. Grayfia was suspicious as to why Azazel would want a freelancer like this Hanzo to work for him.

After the explanation and explaining about how he was going to Kyoto for his first job, Hanzo was confused as to why everyone was tense. And Kalawarner was confused as well, and voiced her own question. "So, Gremory. Just why were you insistent on us being here for some meeting?"

Rias was about to answer until Grayfia said, "It's a meeting between both Lady Gremory and her fiancé, Raiser Phenex."

Issei and Asia wore looks of astonishment at the news that their King was actually engaged. Hanzo was surprised as well, but then remembered how Kalawarner told him about how some Pure blooded Devils set up arranged marriages so as to keep their blood pure.

As soon as Rias was about to explain, an orange magic circle appeared in the center of the room. Surprisingly, a bird like screech sounded throughout the room as a pillar of flame appeared out of the circle. The bright flames began to coalesce until they began to take on a humanoid form until it was revealed to be a young man in his early twenties.

He had blond hair and dark blue eyes. His outfit consisted of a burgundy blazer with gold embroidery on the right with matching pants and black dress shoes. Underneath his open blazer, was what looked like a white dress shirt that wasn't fully buttoned by one button, giving a slight view of his chest.

"Ah, it certainly had been awhile since I have been to the human world. My lovely Rias, I have come to see you." The young man exclaimed as he looked over to Rias.

"Raiser." Rias said in an annoyed tone.

Judging by how Rias said his name, Hanzo guessed that her opinion of Raiser wasn't very high.

Grayfia then made her way over before bowing to Raiser before she turned to everyone else and said, "This gentleman's name is Lord Raiser Phenex. He is a pure blooded Devil and third in the line to the House of Phenex."

Soon enough, everyone was either sitting down in various spots of the clubhouse or simply standing. Rias was sitting down on one of the sofas, as Raiser sat next to her while his right hand was around her shoulder. And judging by the way that her face was set, she was not exactly happy that he was next to her.

Akeno had begun to serve tea. As Raiser took a sip, he looked hungrily at Akenos figure as he complimented her, "Lovely, the tea prepared by my Rias's Queen is quite delicious."

Akeno smile seemed strained, as though she was trying not to act disgusted by Raiser. "Why thank you, Lord Phenex."

As Raiser finished drinking his tea, he began to take notice of Rias's peerage. He didn't seem to care for most of them, but he then shot a look at both Hanzo and Kalawarner. He could tell that Kalawarner was a Fallen angel, but he couldn't get a bead on Hanzo. It was as though he was surpressing his power, if he had any at all. He decided to voice his question. "Lovely Rias, might I enquire as to why a Fallen Angel is here, and who that boy next to her is?"

And though Grayfia didn't say anything, she was curious as well. Just why had she allowed a Fallen Angel into her territory and who was the young man?

Rias was more than happy to answer, if only to get away from Raiser. She then stood up and made her way over to the couple, who simply sat in one of the chairs that the ORC owned. It was a double seater, so there was enough space for both of them, but they then stood up so as to introduce themselves to those who did not know there names.

"Well, this is Kalawarner. She is Hanzo's girlfriend. She is a Fallen Angel that lives with him." Rias explained as Kalawarner chose that moment to have a little fun and unfurled her now _Six wings,_ surprising those who had only seen her with only two wings before.

Rias then looked over at Raiser and Grayfia and continued her introduction. "And this young man's name is Hattori Hanzo. He is the son of two of the Seven Deadly Sins and the apprentice to the other five. He is the Hydra Sin of Destruction."

After this was said, Grayfia had a surprised look on her face. This young man was an actual son of the Seven Deadly Sins and apprentice of the other Five?! Such a thing was going to have to be brought to her masters notice.

Raiser however was not taking such a thing seriously. An actual son of the Sins themselves?! What a ridiculous thing to say. "Haha! Rias I didn't know that you had gained such a sense of humor. Such a thing is preposterous. Your friend must have spun quite a tale of you are to actually believe it! Hahaha!"

Needless to say, Kalawarner was not amused and made to stand up from her spot next to Hanzo and wipe the smirk right off of his face, but Hanzo simply started to laugh along with Raiser, as though he had heard a funny joke. This confused many as to why he was laughing as well.

"Yes, it does sound rather ridiculous once you hear it, but if that's what you believe." Hanzo chuckled as he gently nodded his head at Kalawarner, as though to say that he didn't care what the ponce believed.

He then began to stand up and pulled Kalawarner with him and then simply turned around to everyone and said, "Well, it was great to see you all again, but we have to go home. I need to get ready for my trip and all. It was nice to meet you Mrs Grayfia. Oh and you as well, Raiser."

As soon as he and Kalawarner were outside of the clubhouse and walking down the street towards their home, Kalawarner just turns her head and asks her boyfriend, "Why did you let him say those things? I don't get it. He basically said you were lying to everyone about who you were."

Hanzo simply pulls Kala against him and continues to walk as he explains, "Why should I refute him? It doesn't matter what he thinks or what he says, all that matters is that they know and that you know. I could care what anyone else say's. But I have a feeling that he will try my paitients one day soon. But for now, let's get some dinner and go to bed."

Kalawarner was surprised by his answer and realized that he was right. He didn't need anyone else's approval. But she then gained a sultry look upon her face. She stopped Hanzo and suddenly pulled him into a hot and steamy kiss.

As soon as they separated, Hanzo asks with a dazed look on his face, "And what was that for?"

Kalawarner simply looks back at him as they made it to the house as she unlocked the door and said, "Just because."

Hanzo simply shook his head and followed his love into the house. Never knowing that in just a few days, he would be known to most of the supernatural world.

 **Hey everyone, hope you enjoy this new chapter. Heads up that the next chapter is when Hanzo goes to Kyoto. And there will be some action and lemons with a certain foxy lady. Sorry for taking so long, but I simply require the nourishment of good reviews for my brilliance to shine!!!**


End file.
